Tingkat Dua
by hellopeaches
Summary: [CHAPTER 8 UPDATE] "kita punya mereka, sumber kekuatan kita. Kalau kita sudah menyerah di tahap ini, bagaimana kita menghadapi masa depan kita nanti? Yang bisa jadi tanpa mereka" Produce101 fanfic! Ongniel slight others.
1. Chapter 1

Ketiga siswa itu berdiam diri, tidak ada yang berniat untuk memecahkan keheningan yang sudah terjadi selama hampir setengah jam itu. Hanya helaan nafas berat yang keluar dari salah satu siswa disana. Surai hitamnya jatuh menutupi dahinya, dibagian kiri wajahnya terdapat tiga bintik indah yang menambah kesan manis padanya. Sayangnya, paras manis itu sedang tertunduk lesu melihat teman kesayangannya yang sedang berada dalam situasi sulit. Siswa lainnya yang mempunyai postur sedikit lebih tinggi dari siwa sebelumnya juga hanya bisa menatap kasihan pada teman di hadapannya.

"Jonghyun, aku tau ini sulit tetapi ini sudah keputusan akhir dari kepla sekolah" akhirnya siswa bermata kucing itu angkat bicara. Sang lawan bicara hanya bisa terkekeh, walaupun dua temannya itu tahu bahwa dia sedang bersedih.

"aku tahu Minhyun, aku tahu selama ini kalian berdua sudah sangat membantuku mempertahankan eskul ini" karena itu memang kenyataanya, Jonghyunlah yang selama ini sudah merepotkan dua sahabatnya yang sekarang sedang menjabat sebagai anggota osis. Sebenarnya, sudah dari tahun lalu eskul yang sedang dia pertahankan dengan mati-matian ini mau dibubarkan. Alasannya, tentu karena kurangnya peminat yang masuk eskul seni dari tahun ke tahun. Jonghyun tidak tahu kenapa, karena menurut cerita turun temurun yang ia dengar dari keluarganya yang kebetulan merupakan alumni dari sekolahnya sekarang, eskul senilah yang paling populer dikalangan murid pada saat itu.

Maka pada saat Jonghyun melangkahkan diri masuk dengan angan-angan yang besar, dihadapi dengan kenyataan dimana eskul seni sedang diambang kehancuran. Hanya tersisa beberapa kakak kelas tingkat dua yang mengurus, tidak pernah mengadakan latihan, dan tidak diberikan dana. Tidak adanya dana tentu tidak menjadi masalah, semua siswa maupun siswi sekolah ini merupakan orang yang terpandang, banyak dari mereka yang berkecukupan bahkan berlimpah harta. Termaksud jonghyun. Tetapi pandangan para murid terhadap eskul seni makin memburuk. Banyak yang beranggapan anggota eskul seni adalah anak yang malas belajar, nakal, bertindak semaunya, dan hal-hal buruk lainnya. Yang menyebabkan para walipun melarang anaknya untuk mengikuti eskul seni dan memilih untuk mengikuti eskul seperti berkuda, golf, tenis, sains dan yang lainnya.

"ah atau begini saja!" siswa dengan papan nama Ong Seongwoo mengagetkan Minhyun dan Jonghyun yang sedang tenggelam dengan pikirannya masing-masing. "minhyun, kita minta kepada kepala sekolah. kita akan membubarkan eskul seni jika mereka tidak mendapat juara di festival sekolah nanti" kedua temannya melebarkan mata mereka, bedanya jonghyun menatap seongwoo dengan penuh harap, dan minhyun yang menatap seongwoo seakan-akan ingin menelannya hidup-hidup.

"yang benar aja, jangankan mendapat juara mendapat anggota aja ngga bisa" mendengar apa yang dikatakan minhyun, jonghyun kembali terduduk lesu. "siapa bilang sih ngga bisa dapet anggota, tahun ajaran baru kan berarti ada murid baru juga dong" senyum jonghyun kembali merekah mendengar sanggahan seongwoo, sedangkan minhyun mengutuki dirinya sendiri yang lupa bahwa hari senin mereka akan menjadi kakak kelas, yang berarti akan mempunyai adik kelas.

"itu berarti, kita harus mati-matian mencari anggota pada saat perkenalan eskul nanti" seongwoo dan jonghyun mengangguk setuju dengan apa yang dikatakan minhyun. "aku akan mempertaruhkan semuanya, tahun ini adalah tahun kita aktif untuk terakhir kalinya setelah tingkat tiga kita akan fokus pada ujian perguruan tinggi" seongwoo dan minhyun setuju dengan pendapat jonghyun. Nanti pada saat mereka tingkat tiga, semua kegiatan diluar pembelajaran akan dihentikan. Maka dari itu, pada tingkat dua inilah masa-masa dimana mereka dapat menikmati sisa kehidupan sekolah mereka.

"baiklah, hari ini juga aku akan memberitahu kepala sekolah dan kau seongwoo" seongwoo yang sudah siap-siap melangkah pergi berbalik karena ulah minhyun "beritahu pada anggota lain bahwa rapat tentang perkenalan eskul akan dimulai hari senin sesudah pulang sekolah hari pertama, ingatkan pada mereka bahwa tidak ada waktu untuk bersantai" yang diperintah hanya mengangguk-angguk lucu seperti anak anjing. Jonghyun hanya bisa tertawa melihat mereka berdua.

Hari pertama tahun ajaran baru dimulai, ada yang bersemangat, ketakutan, cemas, semua tergantung kepada pribadi masing-masing. Seperti yang terlihat pada siswa baru yang bertuliskan lee daehwi di dekat saku jasnya. "ya! Woojin, donghyun, youngmin sinii" melambai sambil meloncat-loncat kecil, memang badannya yang mungil menyulitkan teman-temannya untuk mencarinya di tengah kerumunan murid lainnya. Jangan tanya keadaan temannya saat itu, kedua temannya khususnya yang paling tinggi dan yang besurai warna coklat hanya bisa menahan tawa maklum dengan sikap daehwi. Tapi tidak dengan salah satu temannya yang bergigi gingsul yang sedang berjalan sambil melotot ke arah daehwi.

"ngapain sih pake teriak-teriak, malu tahu" setelah sampai dihadapa daehwi siswa bergigi gingsul itu langsung memarahi daehwi, yang diomeli? Tidak peduli. Daehwi malah tertawa dan menarik tangan donghyun juga youngmin untuk segera masuk ke dalam gerbang. "woojin, kalo kamu ngomel terus kita tinggal loh ya" kata daehwi sambil cekikikan. "ya! Dasar ular, kemari kau" woojin berlari untuk menangkap daehwi, daehwi yang tahu posisinya membahayakan langsung melarikan diri. Sambil mengucapkan 'permisi' 'maaf' berkali-kali melewati kerumunan murid yang ada.

Daehwi terus berlari sambil menengok kebelakang, disana masih ada woojin yang mengejarnya, seram memang kalau woojin sudah terganggu akan sikap usil daehwi, tapi daehwi tidak ada kapoknya. Karena berlari sambil memperhatikan woojin dibelakangnya, daehwi tidak melihat ada siswa yang melintas di depannya. Sudah jatuh tertimpa tangga, namun di kamus daehwi saat ini sudah jatuh tertimpa orang, yap double combo. Woojin yan

Melihat kejadian itu tertawa puas, memperlihatkan gigi gingsulnya yang menawan.

Daehwi tidak lagi merasakan sakit ketika dia melihat seseorang dihadapannya. "maafkan aku, aku tidak berhati-hati" daehwi bungkam, siswa itu membantu daehwi berdiri dan membersihkan jas bagian belakang daehwi yang sedikit kotor "kamu tidak apa-apa kan?" daehwi masih bungkam, "ada yang luka?" daehwi tidak bisa menjawab yang dipikirkan hanyalah mata bulat hidung mancung, "ah, perkenalkan aku samuel, kim samuel" butuh lima detik bagi otak daehwi untuk berfungsi kembali "lee daehwi" 'tampannya' batin daehwi.

Setelah puas menertawai daehwi, woojin mencari donghyun dan youngmin tidak sabar untuk menceritakan apa yang terjadi dengan daehwi tadi. Tapi tatapannya justru terhenti pada sesorang yang terlihat sedang kebingungan mencari sesuatu, sama seperti woojin ia adalah murid baru disekolahnya dan woojin sangat iba melihatnya. 'sepertinya ia kehilangan sesuatu' batin woojin sambil melangkah menghampiri anak itu "apa kau kehilangan sesuatu?" anak itu terkisap sangat terkejut dengan kehadiran woojin. Woojin melirik papan nama yang tertera di jas lawan bicaranya dan membacanya dalam hati 'ahn hyungseob' dia putih, matanya mengerjap lucu terlihat hampir menangis, bibirnya kecil dan memerah.

dengan takut-takut hyungseob menjawab "gantungan kunciku hilang" sambil melirik woojin. Jujur, dia sangat terkesima dengan kehadiran woojin. Dari pagi dia sudah takut untuk mengawali hari, dia paling benci hari pertama sekolah, teman baru, adaptasi baru, ditambah gantungan kunci kesayangannya hilang ntah kemana. "biar aku bantu cari, gantungannya yang seperti apa?" tanya woojin sambil mulai mencari, woojin menunduk bahkan sampai berjongkok untuk mencari gantungan kunci hyungseob. "er.. kelinci. Karakter kelinci di film zootopia" woojin menatap hyungseob sebentar, dan kembali mencari. Untung saja woojin tau karakter kelinci di film zootopia itu yang seperti apa, dirumah ia merupakan anak tertua dari tiga bersaudara, adik-adiknya paling update jika menyangkut film kartun.

"ah! ketemu" mata hyungseob berbinar senang, woojin berhasil menemukan gantungan kunci kesayangannya. "terima kasih banyak" hyungseob membungkuk dan setelah itu mengulurkan kedua tangannya kearah woojin. Woojin tidak menyerahkan gantungan kunci itu langsung kepada hyungseob tetapi justru membandingkannya dengan wajah hyungseob "kalian mirip" setelah mengatakan itu woojin menaruh gantungan kunci di telapak tangan hyungseob dan meninggalkan hyungseob yang masih terkejut dengan apa yang ia dengar. Sebenarnya, hyungseob tidak hanya terkejut dengan apa yang ia dengar namun juga dengan getaran di jantungnya yang berpacu dua kali lebih cepat.

Anak-anak tingkat dua dan tiga ramai mengerubungi papan mading mereka masing-masing. Mading kelas tiga berada di lantai satu, dan mading kelas dua berada di lantai dua, begitu juga dengan mading kelas satu yang berada di lantai tiga. Tidak seperti tingkat satu yang harus menghadiri upacara penerimaan murid baru dan disana mereka di beritahu kelas masing-masing, bagi anak-anak tingkat dua dan tiga setiap tahun ajaran baru para murid akan kembali dipecah sesuai dengan nilai akhir yang mereka dapat. seperti sekarang ini anak-anak tingkat dua saling mendorong untuk melihat dimana kelas mereka sekarang dan dengan siapa mereka akan sekelas nanti. Ada yang mengeluh karena kelasnya menurun, ada yang mengeluh karena berada di kelas yang sama dengan musuhnya dan sebaliknya ada yang bersorak senang ketika mengetahui kelasnya masing-masing.

Semua kericuhan yang terjadi di depan mading seketika berhenti ketika tiga orang siswa mendekati mading, kerumunan yang tadinya berada di depan mading memberi jalan bagi ketiga siswa tersebut. "ya, bagus-bagus. Kalian memang harus memberi kita jalan" ucap salah satu siswa yang memiliki surai hitam, sambil bertepuk tangan dengan gerakan memutar. "mereka tidak memberi jalan untukmu jisungssi" ucap salah satu siswa yang paling pendek diantara dua temannya. "yang pasti bukan untukmu juga jinwoo" balas jisung tidak mau kalah. "kita bisa melihatnya bersama-sama kalian tidak perlu mundur seperti itu" suara husky itu memotong pembicaraan temannya yang sepertinya akan mulai bertengkar, ia berbicara dengan para murid yang saat ini sedang mengelilingi mereka.

Siswa itu tinggi dan berbadan besar, kira-kira 180cm untuk tingginya dan terihat besar karena lebar bahunya bukan karena berat badannya. Rambutnya berwarna coklat muda, jika tersenyum maka matanya ikut tersnyum dan memiliki bintik hitam di sudut bawah mata kanannya. "ya! Daniel, bukankah ini bagus. Kita tidak perlu berdesak-desakan hanya untuk melihat kelas" jisung mulai mengomel, yang diomeli hanya bisa cengengesan. Kerumunan murid yang ada disana hanya bisa mengangguk dan bergumam. Siapa yang tidak mengenal kang daniel, yang merupakan satu-satunya perwaris dari perusahaan besar kangdaily. Kangdaily bergelut di bidang teknologi, banyak inovasi-inovasi baru yang bermunculan dari sana yang membantu kegiatan sehari-hari masyarakat banyak. Suksesnya bukan main, bahkan kangdaily merupakan penyumbang dana terbesar bagi sekolah ini.

Tumbuh di keluarga yang sangat berkecukupan tidak membuat daniel menjadi anak yang sombong, justru sebaliknya ia sangat baik hati. God daniel, adalah nama lain dari seorang kang daniel. Bermula dari teman sekolah dasarnya, lalu sampai pada teman-teman sekolah menengah pertamanya dan sampai sekarang. Kaya, baik, tidak sombong, pintar, tampan, tinggi dan masih banyak lagi pujian yang di arahkan kepada daniel. Karena terlalu banyak mereka menyingkatnya menjadi god daniel. Jisung meletakan jari telunjuknya ke mading, mulai untuk mencari namanya. "carikan namaku juga" jinwoo terlalu malas untuk membaca huruf-huruf kecil nan dempet itu. "jinwoo kita di kelas yang sama tapi.. ya! Daniel kita beda kelas" daniel terkejut, ia tidak mau berpisah dengan jisung dan jinwoo. Daniel mengecek sendiri namanya di mading, belum sempat menemukan namanya daniel merasakan ada yang menubruk punggungnya. Ketika daniel menoleh kebelakang memastikan apa yang terjadi, ia melihat seseorang sedang membungkuk berkali-kali ke arah kerumunan murid sambil mengucapkan maaf. Lalu orang itu langsung menghadap mading ia berada disamping kanan daniel, jari telunjuknya menelusuri mading mencari kelasnya.

Daniel memperhatikannya, seseorang di sampingnya ini seperti tidak menyadari keadaannya sekarang, ia terus bergumam 'ong seongwoo' sambil mempertajam penglihatannya. "ong seongwoo?" daniel bertanya pada seongwoo berniat untuk membantu mencarikan namanya "ya ong, bukan hong atau gong" jawab seongwoo tanpa melihat ke arah daniel. "ah! Ong seongwoo!" seongwoo berteriak ketika dia melihat jari telunjuk daniel menunjukan namanya. Daniel sendiri tidak menyadari bahwa jari telunjuknya berhenti pada nama ong seongwoo, ia tertawa ketika menyadari apa yang terjadi pada dirinya dan dengan si ong ini. "terima kasih ba-" seongwoo tidak dapat melanjutkan rasa terima kasihnya ketika dia melihat siapa yang berada di sampingnya saat ini. Daniel menaikan kedua alisnya "hm?" menunggu lanjutan ucapan terima kasih seongwoo. Seongwoo melihat ke sekelilingnya, tatapan marah, jengkel, kesal dia rasakan sampai ke ubun-ubunnya. "ehe ehe ehe" seongwoo tertawa hambar sambil menggaruk tengkuknya canggung "sepertinya guru memanggil para anggota osis" lalu lari terbirit-birit dari hadapan daniel dan para murid lainnya. Alasan yang sangat bodoh, pertama tidak ada guru yang sedang berada disana, tidak ada pengumuman dari pengeras suara, dan dia berlari bukan ke arah ruang guru.

"wah.." jisung tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi selain itu, kerumunan mengeluh dan membicarakan perilaku seongwoo kepada daniel tadi. Sedangkan daniel, dia sedang menahan tawanya. "daniel, kenapa kau tertawa geli sekali aku jadi ikut tertawa" jinwoo yang melihat daniel terkikik geli jadi ikut tertawa dengannya. "bukankah dia sangat lucu?" disela tawanya daniel bertanya pada jinwoo "setelah aku pikir-pikir lagi yang tadi itu sangat lucu, lihat jisung belum menutup mulutnya sampai sekarang" lalu jinwoo dan daniel kembali tertawa lagi. "heol?... daniel kau sekelas dengannya!" jisung yang sudah sadar dari keterkejutannya menyadari bahwa daniel dan seongwoo berada di kelas yang sama. Daniel dan jinwoo berhenti tertawa, dan mengecek apa yang dikatakan oleh jisung. Mereka bertiga saling berpandangan dan tawa merekapun meledak "ya! Kau menemukan namanya, dia menemukan namamu. Lihat ini, namamu persis dibawahnya" jisung tertawa sampai mengeluarkan air mata "sial, takdir macam apa ini lucu sekali" jinwoo menimpali.

Daniel hanya tertawa, padahal beberapa waktu yang lalu dia sangat kesal karena tidak sekelas dengan jisung dan jinwoo. Tetapi sekarang dia justru senang ketika mengetahui dia sekelas dengan ong seongwoo. Daniel merasa kehidupan sekolah tingkat duanya ini akan seru sekali.


	2. Chapter 2

**TINGKAT DUA**

 **CHAPTER II**

 **Kang Daniel x Ong Seongwoo as main character**

 **Typostinya (typo pastinya) Eyd amburadul dan baku/non baku semaunya.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Yang ada dipikiran seongwoo saat melihat daniel tepat di hadapannya adalah minta foto bersama. Tidak tidak, bukan itu tapi tentu saja lari. Bohong kalau seongwoo tidak mengagumi sosok daniel, tentu dia mengagumi daniel karena dia juga salah satu dari banyaknya orang yang sudah di tolong daniel. Tidak banyak, hanya sekali sewaktu hari pertama ia masuk sekolah. Ong seongwoo merupakan murid yang masuk di sekolah ini melewati jalur beasiswa, jika seongwoo tidak mendapat beasiswa itu tentunya ia tidak akan masuk sekolah elit seperti ini. Seongwoo tidak mempunyai teman sama sekali, bahkan sampai dua hari kedepan dia selalu sendirian. Teman sebangkunya setelah bel berbunyi langsung menghampiri teman satu sekolahnya yang dulu, meninggalkan seongwoo. Seongwoo sendiri sangat tidak percaya diri untuk memulai pembicaraan terlebih dahulu, lebih baik dia ke kantin sendiri mencari tempat duduk yang paling pojok. Seongwoo bertekad untuk menyelesaikan pendidikannya dengan tenang, tanpa harus bergaul dengan orang-orang kaya disana yang suka menindas dan menghina.

Sayangnya seongwoo haruslah memiliki prestasi lebih selain nilai akademisnya yang tinggi, yaitu menjadi anggota osis. Dia hampir saja gagal ketika esai yang dia kerjakan yang merupakan salah satu syarat dari pendaftaran anggota osis menghilang. Seongwoo sudah mencari di tasnya, seluruh kelas dan memeriksa ke segala tempat yang dia kunjungi tadi seperti perpustakaan dan toilet. Hatinya memberi semangat bahwa berkasnya itu pasti tertinggal di suatu tempat. Tetapi nihil, dia tidak menemukan apapun. Kakinya lemas dan tidak kuat menahan berat badannya lagi. Seongwoo terduduk lemas di depan pintu kelasnya, pikirannya sudah membayangkan beasiswanya akan di cabut dan ia harus pindah sekolah. Saat seongwoo tenggelam dalam pikirannya seseorang datang dan berjongkok di hadapan seongwoo, memperhatikan seongwoo dengan raut cemas.

Seongwoo terkisap ketika seseorang menyodorkan berkas yang bertuliskan nama dan kelasnya, itu adalah esainya. Dengan cepat ia mengambil esainya dan memeriksanya apa ada yang kurang atau tidak, setelah merasa berkasnya baik-baik saja seongwoo akhirnya bisa menatap siapa orang yang sudah menemukan harta karunnya ini. 'kang daniel..' batin seongwoo, seongwoo mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya memastikan bahwa matanya tidaklah minus, dia masih suka memakan wortel dan sayuran lainnya yang baik untuk penglihatan mata. "cepatlah sebelum waktunya habis, kau harus mengumpulkan esaimu" seongwoo tersadar bahwa batas waktu pengumpulan berkas ini tinggal 15 menit lagi. "ah..iya, ah.. terima kasih banyak" seongwoo cepat-cepat berdiri dan membungkuk lalu mulai berlari.

Sebelum menuruni tangga seongwoo menghentikan larinya dan berbalik melihat daniel. Daniel masih disana, dengan senyuman mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Bibirnya menyerukan kalimat 'fighting' yang tidak bersuara. Seongwoo melihatnya ingin menangis, dia sangat menyesal sudah memberikan pikiran buruk terhadap anak-anak kaya. Seongwoo sangat terharu diantara mereka masih ada manusia seperti daniel, yang sangat berbeda dengan apa yang ia pikirkan selama ini. Seongwoo membungkuk sekali lagi kepada daniel, dan berlari menuruni tangga. Sore itu seongwoo berlari ke ruang osis dengan perasaan yang bergemuruh, jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat. Seongwoo mengira itu semua terjadi karena ia tidak sabar untuk sampai ke ruang osis tepat waktu, ia tidak mengetahui penyebab utama ia merasakan hal itu.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

"ya! Seongwoo apa yang kau lakukan di depan pintu begini si?!" seongwoo tidak sadar bahwa ia sudah berada di depan kelasnya. "jaehwan? Kau di kelas ini juga?" tanya seongwoo kepada teman kelas satunya itu. "bukan hanya aku, ada minhyun dan jonghyun juga" jawab jaehwan sambil nyelonong masuk ke kelas dan mencari tempat duduk yang ia sukai. Seongwoo menarik nafas terkejut "yang benar?" seongwoo sudah mengambil posisi duduk menghadap jaehwan. "iya, paling sebentar lagi mereka dateng. emangnya kamu ngga liat nama mereka di mading apa" seongwoo meringis, mengingat kejadian memalukan yang terjadi di mading tadi. "tuh anaknya dateng" jaehwan menunjuk minhyun dan jonghyun yang baru saja masuk kelas dengan gerakan kepalanya. "demi apa kita sekelas?" tanya minhyun heboh setelah sampai di hadapan seongwoo dan jaehwan. "demikian sekilas info tentang cuaca hari ini semoga hari anda menyenangkan" jawab seongwoo yang langsung dihadiahi jitakan dari minhyun. Sedangkan jonghyun lebih memilih mendaratkan bokongnya dengan selamat di bangku samping jaehwan.

"eh, kalian tahu engga si?" baru aja minhyun duduk di samping seongwoo anak itu langsung mulai berisik. Jaehwan memutar bola matanya malas "ngga tahu, kasih tahu dong baginda" jonghyun cuman ngangguk setuju, sedangkan seongwoo masang tampang jijiknya mendengar minhyun dipanggil baginda. "kita tuh nanti akan sekelas dengan god-" belum sempat minhyun menyelesaikan kata-katanya, anak-anak di dalam kelas yang belum terisi penuh mendadak heboh. Mereka berempat ikut mengarahkan pandangan mereka ke depan dimana ada daniel yang baru saja memasuki kelas dengan cengengesan. "daniel!" panggil minhyun sambil melambaikan tangannya "sini! sini!" seongwoo hanya bisa menatap horror ke arah minhyun. 'ini gila! gila! dari semua orang kenapa harus kang daniel' seiring dengan berjalannya daniel menghampiri minhyun, seongwoo sebisa mungkin menyembunyikan wajahnya walaupun pasti sia-sia.

Daniel menahan tawanya mati-matian melihat seongwoo yang kelabakan sebisa mungkin bersembunyi dari daniel, setelah sampai di hadapan minhyun daniel langsung di gelendoti oleh minhyun 'hm. as always, clingy minhyun'. "yaa danieel, aku tidak menyangka kita bisa sekelas" seongwoo hanya melotot melihat kedekatan minhyun dan daniel. 'jadi.. selama ini mereka berteman baik..' batin seongwoo. "ah bangku sampingku sudah ada orangnya lagi" minhyun mengeluh melihat bangku di samping kanannya sudah berada tas tanpa pemiliknya. "samping seongwoo masih kosong tuh dan" sahut jaehwan dengan sok kenalnya. "ah iya tuh, tapi udah ada yang isi seorang" jonghyun menimpali, ia melihat kursi paling pojok dekat jendela sudah ada tas hitam besar.

Jaehwan dan jonghyun duduk sebangku, kursi mereka terletak di paling belakang kelas, dekat loker katanya jadi lebih praktis. Di depan mereka bangkunya seongwoo dan minhyun, sebelah kanan minhyun dua kursinya sudah terisi semua tinggal sebelah kirinya seongwoo, kosong sih cuman tinggal satu. "kalau begitu aku duduk disitu saja" daniel melangkah ke kursi samping seongwoo. Seongwoo langsung membuang pandangannya ke arah jaehwan, jaehwan menatap seongwo dengan penuh tanya 'why bruh?' tanya jaehwan dengan gerakan mulut, seongwoo hanya menggeleng. "dan yakin duduk disana, kalau anaknya aneh gimana?" tanya minhyun cemas. Daniel terkekeh "apaansi min, nggalah. Tenang aja udah" jawab daniel sambil meletakan tasnya. Setelah merasa cukup nyaman dengan kursi di kelas barunya, daniel sudah bersiap untuk mengajak bicara seongwoo yang masih membelakanginya namun terhenti karena segerombolan anak-anak yang menganggap dirinya sebagai 'teman daniel' menghampirinya.

"daniel ko sendirian?" "kasiann uhh" "jinwoo sama jisung di kelas mana dan?" "mereka pasti janjian tuh dan, biar hasil testnya sama dan bisa sekelas bareng. Yagak si?" daniel tidak nyaman dengan semua pertanyaan itu tapi ia tetap tersenyum. Inilah mengapa ia tidak mau kalau sampai berpisah dari jisung dan jinwoo, anak-anak yang haus akan popularitas akan melihatnya sebagai umpan yang empuk. Seongwoo melirik ke arah daniel, kasihan melihat daniel yang kewalahan seperti itu, daniel terlalu baik untuk menolak mereka. Raut wajah jaehwan dan minhyun sudah sangat bete dengan keributan yang ada. "berisik banget dah" minhyun akhirnya membuka suara. "kelas kalian dimana si? Berisik di kelas orang aja bisanya" jaehwan ikut membantu. "YA! KALIAN TUH-" teriakan seorang salah satu siswi yang berkumpul di kursi daniel terhenti karena terpotong pengumuman dari pengeras suara kelas yang memberitahu agar para murid memasuki kelasnya masing-masing.

Mereka akhirnya meninggalkan daniel sendiri, saat berjalan keluar salah satu dari mereka ada yang mengancungkan jari tengahnya ke arah minhyun, jaehwan, seongwoo dan jonghyun. Dibalas dengan jari tengah oleh jaehwan dengan raut wajah yang flat. "err.. maaf, kalian jadi keganggu ya gara-gara aku?" daniel merasa sangat tidak enak dengan mereka berempat. Kepala minhyun menyembul dari balik seongwoo "dan, kita tuh berbuat kaya tadi karena kasihan ngeliat kamu udah ngga nyaman begitu. Lagian kamu juga dan, diem aja sama mereka. Ini lagi ngapain si duduknya begini jadi kealingan tahu" minhyun malah ngomel ke seongwoo yang dari tadi duduknya masih membelakangi daniel, membuat minhyun terhalang jika ingin berbicara dengan daniel.

"Jika disekelilingmu, ada orang yang suka menambah atau mengurangi cerita, maka tugasmu adalah tetap menjadi pendengar yang baik. Dengar, lalu disaring. Apakah cerita yang didengar adalah cerita utuh atau cerita sepotong-potong" _(rintik kecil)_

Seongwoo tertegun mendengar jawaban dari daniel, jonghyun menatap daniel dengan pandangan kagum, sedangkan jaehwan dan minhyun sudah bertepuk tangan dengan lebaynya. Seongwoo menahan dirinya untuk tidak melihat daniel. Daniel tahu seongwoo seperti itu untuk menghindari dirinya, makanya daniel hanya mengangguk dan menghadap kedepan. Seongwoo yang tidak enak akhirnya membalikan tubuhnya, ia melihat ke arah daniel tetapi daniel sudah melihat lurus ke depan.

Tidak lama setelah itu ibu guru datang memasuki kelas, setelah perkenalan singkat dan ternyata teman sebangku daniel adalah kang dongho sehingga mereka dikenal sebagai king kang di kelasnya. Guru mengadakan test dadakan yang dibalas dengan protes dan lenguhan keras dari para murid. Soal sudah dibagikan secara estafet dari depan ke belakang, waktu yang diberikan tidak banyak karena ini merupakan test mengulang kembali pelajaran tingkat satu kemarin sebagai pemanasan. Daniel mencari-cari kotak pensilnya, ia melihat teman-temannya sudah mulai mengerjakan sedangkan ia belum menemukan kotak pensilnya. "dongho, kau ada pensil tambahan?" daniel bertanya pada dongho dengan suara sepelan mungkin "tentu tidak ada, kau tahu? Pensil ini saja untungnya tertinggal di sakuku, kalo tidak aku tidak punya pensil juga" jawab dongho sambil menunjukan pensil satu-satunya milik dia ke daniel. Daniel menghela nafas, jika ia meminjam ke teman di depannya atau belakangnya pasti akan mengganggu ketenangan kelas.

Tiba-tiba ada tangan yang menyodorkan pensil berserta penghapus kepadanya. Daniel melihat tangan itu adalah milik seongwoo. Tangan kanan seongwoo memang masih berkutik dengan pensil dan kertasnya tapi tangan kiri seongwoo terulur dengan pensil dan penghapus diatasnya. Senyum daniel tidak bisa ditahan lagi, setelah mengambil penghapus dan pensil dari tangan seongwoo daniel tidak langsung mengerjakan soal tetapi justru memandangi seongwoo. Seongwoo yang merasa dipandangi menolehkan wajahnya ke arah daniel, membuat tatapan mereka bertemu. Daniel tersenyum memperlihatkan gigi kelincinya yang membuat seongwoo terheran-heran mengapa daniel masih bisa tersenyum disaat seperti ini. "cepat kerjakan!" seongwoo menahan suaranya agar tidak terlalu besar tapi daniel masih bisa mendengar bahwa seongwoo sedang memarahinya. Daniel melakukan gerakan hormat sambil mengucapkan 'siap pak!' tanpa suara ke arah seongwoo dan merekapun mulai mengerjakan soal dengan serius.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Semenjak kejadian itu daniel terus menerus nempel ke seongwoo, ditambah bangku mereka berdua yang bersampingan, daniel tinggal menggeser kursinya ke samping dan bergabung dengan obrolan minhyun and the geng itu. Mereka akrab dengan begitu cepat, bahkan daniel sudah menceritakan tragedi mading tadi pagi, seongwoo cuman bisa melotot dengan wajahnya yang merah padam, malu sekali. Sebenarnya diantara mereka berempat minhyun, jeahwan, dan jonghyun sudah bisa dikatakan teman daniel walaupun tidak seakrab sekarang ya kecuali minhyun. Karena ayah daniel merupakan pasien tetap dari ayahnya minhyun yang notabennya adalah dokter jantung paling terkemuka karena keahlian dan jam terbangnya, sedangkan ayah daniel yang mempunyai penyakit jantung pastilah memiliki dokter pribadi yang merawatnya seperti melakukan pemeriksaan mingguan dan sebagainya.

Kalau jonghyun dan jaehwan, keluarga mereka memiliki kerjasama bisnis dengan keluarga daniel. Tidak jarang mereka sering bertemu pada saat berlangsungnya acara yang dihairi oleh pembisnis-pembisnis terkenal. Perusahaan keluarga jonghyun dan jaehwan memang tidak terlalu besar tetapi tidak juga terlalu kecil. Seongwoo lupa dengan semua itu, karena kerendahan hati yang dimiliki teman-temannya dia sampai lupa kalau hanya dia seoranglah yang berasal dari keluarga sederhana dan tidak memiliki kerabat pembisnis satupun. Tetapi ia senang karena para temannya tidak pernah mebeda-bedakan perlakuan terhadapnya, dan sangat menghargai seongwoo.

Saat pelajaran kosong mereka tertawa dan bermain bersama plus dongho yang kalau tidak tidur turut ikut bergabung untuk sekedar bermain uno atau bingo. Banyak yang menatap iri kearah mereka, khususnya seongwoo. Seongwoo bisa dikelilingi oleh anak-anak populer seperti itu, ditambah sekarang ada daniel disana. Saat bel istirahat pertama berbunyipun mereka berlima kompak langsung menuju kantin, disana memang daniel bertemu dengan jisung da jinwoo tapi setelah itu daniel memilih duduk bersama teman barunya. Jisung dan jinwoopun sudah berkumpul dengan teman kelasannya, dan menggoda daniel dari kejauhan dengan raut wajah yang dibuat-buat, cuman jisung sih jinwoo mah pasti ngga akan mau berbuat kaya gitu.

"jadi gimana? Kalian udah siapin apa aja buat demo eskul nanti?" minhyun yang baru datang dengan susu pisangnya langsung memberikan pertanyaan yang membuat jonghyun dan jaehwan kehilangan selera makan mereka. "nanti aja apa min omonginnya, biarin mereka makan dulu" yang sewot malah seongwoo. "emang kenapa sama demo eskul?" daniel ngga tahan banget kalau cuman dia satu-satunya orang yang belom tahu masalah ini, langsung bertanya ke jonghyun yang membuat jonghyun batal memasukan makanannya ke mulutnya. "di demo eskul nanti harus narik adik kelas sebanyak-banyaknya si dan biar eskul seni ngga dibubarin" daniel mengernyit heran "loh kok dibubarin? Emang sekarang anggotanya ada berapa?" "dua dan, cuman aku sama jonghyun" jawab jaehwan cuek bebek sambil menyeruput kuah supnya.

"besok aku dan seongwoo udah bakalan sibuk ngurusi adik kelas, kita juga bakalan dispen ngga ikut belajar. Dari pagi sampe sore bakalan cuman buat urusin acara ini" seongwoo mengangguk "nah besoknya lagi pas masing-masing eskul dapet tempat, tinggal dihias aja tempat kalian sama tampilin sesuatu yang bisa buat adik kelas ngelirik bahkan berniat gabung eskul kalian" sambung seongwoo menjelaskan. "beda ya kaya tahun lalu? Tahun lalu kan kita di kumpulin di aula pertama teus disuruh duduk berjam-jam sambil liatin mereka tampil kan?" tanya jaehwan yang sekarang sudah habis nasi dan supnya. "iya, jadi tahun ini selain bisa milih eskul mereka juga bisa lihat-lihat yang lainnya, nanti juga ada bazar makanan sama permainan, jadi ngga ngebosenin kaya tahun kita. yagak seongwoo?" seongwoo mengangguk "yup, dan mereka juga jadi bisa kenalan sama anak-anak diluar kelasnya. Jadi lebih have fun deh gitu intinya" daniel, jaehwan, dan jonghyun cuman bisa ber'wah-wah'an ria, anggota osis angkatan mereka memang tidak mengecewakan.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Besoknya daniel dan dongho sudah menempati bangkunya seongwoo dan minhyun mumpung yang punya ngga ada sibuk sama kegiatan osisnya. Udah ada jonghyun disana tapi belum ada jaehwan, mereka bertiga lagi asik aja ngobrol sambil ketawa-ketawa, gatau ulah mereka bikin murid-murid lain dikelas jadi kesemsem. Tiba-tiba jaehwan dateng sambil nyodorin bungkusan gede ke mereka "bantuin nih bikin hiasan" suruhnya. "lah? Apaan nih norak banget warna-warnanya" daniel ketawa geli banget ngeliat pernak-pernik yang dibeli sama jaehwan. "ini tuh biar ngjreng dan, biar nanti anak-anak tingkat satu langsung ke tempat eskul seni" jaehwan membela dirinya, padahal jonghyun dan dongho disana juga udah ketawa-ketawa melihat pernak-pernik yang dibeli jaehwan.

Disetiap jam kosong mereka sibuk bikin ini itu yang ngga karuan bentuknya, jonghyun sm jaehwan udah pasrah apa yang bisa dibikin bikin aja sudah buat rame-ramein. Daniel sama dongho ngangguk-ngangguk aja sambil bikin apa aja sesuka mereka, angsalah kapalah mereka bikin dari origami, gambar hidung babi dan bokong monyet serta ditulis-tulis nama mereka saling menjelekan satu sama lain juga ngga bisa dihindarin. Tapi waktu bel dongho terpaksa absen, dia gabung sama eskulnya buat siap-siap besok juga, dongho kan anak pencinta alam jadi siap-siapnya lebih ke peralatannya sih, dia udah ngebocorin ke daniel jaehwan jonghyun kalo nanti eskul pencinta alam bakal ada atraksi nurunin gedung gitu.

"eh kita ke seongwoo sama minhyun yuk" daniel yang emang anaknya ngga betah kalau diem dia ngusulin ide ini. "boleh tuh, sekalian beliin mereka roti sama susu pasti mereka ngga ada waktu buat istirahat" ngga jauh-jauh ini udah pasti idenya jonghyun. Mereka ke kantin dulu untuk beli makanan habis itu baru keliling mencari seongwoo dan minhyun. Enaknya jadi anak tingkat dua tuh ya begini, banyak jam kosong karena banyak kegiatan sekolah yang panitianya harus dari tingkat dua, karena tingkat tiga udah ngga boleh ikut campur. Contohnya sekarang, daniel jonghyun dan jaehwan jalan-jalan kesana kemari banyak juga anak tingkat dua lainnya yang main-main asal jangan ke wilayah kelas tingkat tiga aja. Tingkat tiga jelas-jelas lagi belajar, ngga ada jam kosong kalaupun ada jam kosong pasti dikasih tugas buat latihan soal-soal.

Seongwoo sama minhyun sendiri lagi sibuk mondar-mandir ngurusin semuanya, mereka menggunakan kaos dan celana olahraga sekolah biar lebih leluasa gerak, anak-anak osis disana yang turun kerja dilapangan rata-rata juga menggunakan itu, ya ada juga yang masih bertahan dengan seragam lengkapnya sih. Seongwoo sama minhyun ngga menyadari keberadaan tiga temannya, jonghyun dan jaehwan juga ngga berniat buat manggil dan mengganggu seongwoo dan minhyun. Tapi engga buat daniel, pas dia ngeliat seongwoo udah hampir jatuh gara-gara bawa kardus besar dia langsung berlari menghampiri seongwoo, jonghyun sama jaehwan cuman bisa melongo.

Seongwoo ngga tahu kalo kardusnya bakal seberat ini tapi dia tetep mencoba untuk berjalan, namun baru beberapa langkah dia merasakan tubuhnya oleng kebelakang. Seongwoo sudah siap-siap bokongnya akan mencium tanah tapi ada tangan yang menahannya, ia menoleh kebelakang dan disana sudah ada daniel. Ternyata punggungnya ditahan oleh kedua tangan daniel, "ngapain disini?" seongwoo sangat terkejut dengan kehadiran daniel. "antar makanan, sama jonghyun jaehwan juga" seongwoo melihat dari balik tubuh daniel disana memang ada jonghyun dan jaehwan melambai ke arah mereka sudah ada minhyun juga disana. Daniel mengambil alih kardus besar dari tangan seongwoo "berat gini, kenapa diangkat sendiran" nada bicara daniel berubah tidak seramah biasanya. Seongwoo bingung "biar aku aja dan" tangannya sudah mau mengambil kardus dari tangan daniel tetapi daniel menolak "ini harus ditaruh dimana?" seram juga melihat daniel yang serius begini "ke ruang perlap sebelah sana" daniel berjalan dengan seongwoo yang mengekorinya.

 **.**

 **.**

Jisung dan jinwo sedang berada di dalam kelasnya ketika salah satu dari temannya melihat daniel lewat jendela kelas yang menghadap lapangan "loh, bukannya itu daniel ya? Ngapain tuh bawa-bawa kardus besar begitu, emangnya dia osis ya?" anak lainnya ikut-ikut melihat ke luar jendela "lah iya, mereka berdua pacaran?" tanyanya ke arah jisung dan jinwoo. "ya! Emangnya nolong orang berarti mereka pacaran? Daniel juga orangnya suka repot gitu kan kalian tahu sendiri" jisung ketawa-ketawa menjawab pertanyaan ketika melihat jinwoo hanya mengedikan bahu peranda bahwa dia tidak tahu. "iya juga sih ya, lagian gamungkin juga daniel sama anak itu, namanya aja kita ngga tahu" "iya, anak tidak di kenal" dan berbagai macam tanggapan negatif lainnya. Sedangkan jisung, diam-diam memperhatikan daniel dan seongwoo sampai mereka berdua hilang dari pandangannya dengan wajah khawatir.

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continue..**

Pesan penulis :

Adalah panjang alur lambat dan sangat membosankan.. tapi masih nekat update, maapkan saya yorobun. Makasih buat Aulyani269 dan tamako000 yang sudah sudi meninggalkan jejaknya hiks. Makasih juga yang udah follow dan favorite ff gaje ini, makasih juga buat yang sudah baca lalu menghilang /plak. Kritik dan saran kalian sangattt dibutuhkan karena aku masih belajar banget nulis ff, oiya ada tambahan buat yang tanda dalam kurung terus miring itu quotes2 favorit aq dan aku masukin juga sumbernya disana. Happy reading semua semoga sukaa!


	3. Chapter 3

**TINGKAT DUA**

 **CHAPTER III**

 **Kang Daniel x Ong Seongwoo as main character**

 **Typostinya (typo pastinya) Eyd amburadul dan baku/non baku semaunya.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah membantu seongwoo dan minhyun, daniel jonghyun dan jaehwan kembali ke kelas, isi kelas masih gaduh yang rata-rata dari mereka sedang mempersiapkan untuk acara besok, dongho juga ngga kelihatan batang hidungnya. Langkah daniel terhenti ketika merasakan getaran di sakunya, pesan dari jisung untuk menemuinya di atap.

"jaehwan! Jonghyun! Aku ada urusan sebentar" sebelum meninggalkan kelas daniel pamit kepada kedua temannya itu.

Sesampainya di atap daniel hanya menemukan jisung seorang diri sedang bersandar di pagar pembatas dengan meminum jus jeruknya. "jinwoo mana? Tumben ngga ikut" jus jeruk yang sedang di minum jisung sampai masuk ke hidung saking kagetnya dia dengan kedatangan daniel yang tiba-tiba.

"seneng banget sih ngagetin orang. Jinwoo aku tinggal, sengaja" kata jisung sambil terbatuk-batuk. Daniel yang tadinya cengengesan langsung masang tampang heran "sengaja ditinggal? Kenapa? Nanti anaknya ngambek baru tahu rasa"

jisung duduk bersila dan menyuruh daniel untuk melakukan hal yang sama "gini loh dan, akutuh pengen ngomong hal yang penting yang jinwoo belum tahu sampai saat ini" mendengar itu raut wajah daniel langsung berubah serius.

"dan, beberapa kepedulian memang sebaiknya diperlihatkan terang-terangan, tapi bukan berarti semuanya. Sebab yang beberapa lagi sebaiknya disimpan rapat-rapat" _(hujan mimpi)_ daniel ngga ngerti maksud jisung, jisung juga paham dari wajah daniel yang melongo begitu.

jisung menarik nafas panjang "maksudku perlakuan kamu terhadap si ong ituloh dan, keliatan banget pedulinya sampe anak-anak ngira kalian pacaran"

Daniel kaget, bukan kaget karena jisung mengetahui rahasianya kalau dia menyukai seongwoo, jisung sudah tahu dari dulu. Ya bagaimana mau tidak ketahuan, jisung itu udah kaya ibu kedua bagi daniel, daniel ngga bisa nyembunyiin sesuatu dari jisung.

Jisung tahu daniel menyukai seseorang yang bermarga ong itu semenjak daniel mengembalikan esai seongwoo. Dimulai dari mereka yang niatnya mau tidur di perpustakan tanpa gangguan 'fans'nya daniel dan berakhir dengan menemukan esai yang bertuliskan nama dan kelas orang yang meninggalkannya. Daniel langsung mencari seseorang bermarga ong itu ke kelas yang tertulis di lembaran kertas itu.

Sebenarnya pada saat daniel sampai disana kelasnya tidak ada seorangpun disana, tetapi ada satu tas yang masih tergeletak di atas meja. Daniel memutuskan untuk mencari orang itu ke toilet, 'kalau masih ada tasnya berarti dia masih berada disini' pikirnya.

setelah tidak menemukan orang yang dicarinya di toilet daniel memutuskan untuk menunggu di kelas orang tersebut saja. Tetapi ketika daniel kembali ke kelas tersebut, seseorang sedang terduduk di depan pintu kelas seakan-akan dunianya sudah hancur, bahkan saat daniel mendekat orang itu tidak menyadari kehadiran daniel disana. Daniel menatapnya cemas, sesekali orang itu bergumam 'beasiswaku' yang membuat daniel langsung menyerahkan berkas yang ia temukan tadi.

Orang itu langsung menyambar dan memeriksa berkasnya setelah terasa aman dia mendongak hendak ingin mengucapkan terima kasih. Tetapi orang itu justru terdiam sambil mengerjapkan matanya 'lucu' batin daniel. Daniel menyadari bahwa pengumpulan esai pendaftaran osis akan ditutup sebentar lagi jadi ia mengingatkan seongwoo akan hal itu.

seongwoo mengucapkan terima kasih dan langsung berlari ke arah ruang osis, namun sebelum menuruni tangga seongwoo berbalik lagi melihat daniel. Daniel yang tidak menyangka bahwa seongwoo akan membalikan badannya lagi hanya bisa mengepalkan kedua tangannya pertanda bahwa ia memberi semangat untuk seongwoo. Seongwoo tersenyum, manis sekali kearah daniel ya setidaknya itu yang daniel rasakan. Setelah itu dia membungkuk sekali lagi dan mulai berlari menuruni tangga. Daniel terkejut, ia tidak tahu bahwa membantu seseorang dapat membuatnya menjadi aneh seperti ini, dia ingin mengejar seongwoo dan meminta nomer ponselnya tapi dia urungkan niatnya.

Maka sejak hari itu daniel memperhatikan seongwoo dalam diamnya. Untungnya teman dekatnya minhyun merupakan teman dekat seongwoo juga, setelah melihat beberapa foto yang di upload minhyun di instagramnya daniel hanya bertanya sebaris 'ini siapa?' maka minhyun akan menceritakannya satu sampai dua bab.

Ngga masalah, karena dari situ dia jadi lebih mengetahui seongwoo. "dan dia itu paling ngga suka kalo ada orang mastiin namanya, contohnya kaya 'ong seongwoo?' pasti dia langsung nyerocos 'ya ong, bukan hong atau gong' ya abisan namanya antimainstream gitu, gimana orang ngga mau heran yakan?" waktu itu daniel cuman manggut-manggut aja dengerin minhyun, ngga tahu kalo kenyataanya dia bisa mempraktekannya pada saat semester baru di depan mading, sekelas lagi sama seongwoo. Awalnya daniel ragu buat deket-deket seongwoo, anaknya aja menghindar sampe sebegitunya. Tapi semenjak kejadian 'pensil dan penghapus' daniel tahu bahwa dia masih ada kesempatan. Tapi daniel ngga tahu bahwa sikapnya justru kelewatan.

 **.**

 **.**

"dengerin aku ngomong ngga si dan kamu tuh sebenernya?" jisung asal menggeplak aja kepala daniel.

"iya.. denger" jawab daniel lesu sambil mengusap kepalanya yang dipukul jisung.

"aku takutnya terjadi apa-apa aja sama seongwoo dan, kan kasian dia" daniel juga sangat mengerti posisinya, dari kecil dia harus menjaga sikapnya, jika tidak keluarganya akan terkena masalah.

"kadang kita terlalu khawatir pada banyak hal sehingga kita mengambil langkah terburu-buru. Hargai setiap proses yang dijalani. Hal yang besar bisa dicapai dengan cara bertahap" _(pramurdiata)_ jisung berbicara sambil menatap langit. Melihat itu danielpun ikut mengalihkan pandangannya ke langit yang luas.

'ada yang sejauh ini sudah sedekat itu, namun menjadi sejauh itu ketika akhirnya sudah sedekat ini' batin daniel.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Seongwoo masuk kedalam kelas, walaupun hari udah sore tapi kelasnya masih ramai. Ia langsung menghampiri jonghyun dan jaehwan yang sepertinya sedang latihan buat besok, ketawan dari jaehwan yang lagi mainin gitarnya. Seongwoo yang tadinya ingin memberikan info penting ke mereka berdua jadi lupa saat dia melihat tas daniel berada di mejanya tapi orangnya tidak ada.

"daniel kemana?" tanyanya sambil ikutan duduk di lantai nyender ke loker.

"he'eh dateng-dateng nanyain daniel, perasaan baru tadi ketemu udah kangen aja" jawab jaehwan santai sambil memetik gitarnya di kunci G.

Belum sempat seongwoo membalas jaehwan jonghyun sudah menengahi "tadi katanya ada perlu, tapi ngga tahu kenapa belom balik lagi sampe sekarang" seongwoo manggut-manggut, sebenernya kecewa sih di dalem hati, mumpung lagi bisa kabur tapi malah ngga bisa lihat daniel.

"kok tasnya ada di mejaku?"

"ohh itu, tadi dia sama dongho pindah duduk disana, sekalian bantu-bantu buatin dekorasi buat besok" emang paling benar bertanya tuh ya ke jonghyun, dia jelasin sampe akar-akarnya.

"oiya aku kesini mau kasih tahu kalo anak tingkat satu tadi ada yang suaranya bagus banget, namanya lee daehwi. Terus ada yang bisa ngerap juga hyun, namanya park woojin. Dia dari sekolah yang sama sekarang di kelas yang sama juga, jadi gampang deh nyarinya"

jonghyun dan jaehwan yang mendengar itu langsung melonjak kegirangan "serius tuh?!" "kamu tawarin masuk ke eskul seni ngga?!" seongwoo memutar matanya malas

"satu-satu apa nanyanya. Iya udah, jawaban mereka ya kurang memuaskan gitu. Paling mereka udah dipesen buat masuk ke eskul yang mana tuh" jawab seongwoo sambil berjalan ke arah mejanya.

"ah! Pasti deh pasti mereka udah kemakan gosip-gosip tentang eskul seni ngga baguslah ngga baiklah" jaehwan ngomel sendiri sambil genjrengin gitarnya, lagi marah aja kuncinya bener loh dia maininnya.

"coba hwan besok kita ajakin aja, mumpung seongwoo juga udah tahu kan anaknya yang kaya gimana" seongwoo dengerin aja kedua temennya lagi ngatur strategi buat besok sambil ngerogoh laci mejanya nyari berkas osis yang kemaren ketinggalan.

Bersamaan dengan terambilnya berkas osis yang ia cari-cari sesuatu juga ikut jatuh dari lacinya. Origami sudah dilipat jadi sepeti kuncup bunga, ada empat bagian yg diberi nomer 1-4, seongwoo mencoba memasukan sepasang ibu jari dan telunjuknya lalu memainkannya.

'1..2..3..4..' ia menghitung dalam hati. Ada empat pilihan lagi, namun kali ini tertulis nama teman-temannya, minhyun jonghyun jaehwan dongho. Seongwoo membuka kelopak yang bertuliskan minhyun di dalamnya ada tulisan lagi yang terbaca 'menggemaskan' seongwoo menautkan alisnya bingung, akhirnya ia membuka semua kelopak origami itu yang ternyata seluruhnya bertuliskan 'ong seongwoo' di kelopak satu 'manis' di kelopak dua 'lucu' 'menggemaskan' di kelopak selanjutnya.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Minhyun sedang mengutuki seongwoo disetiap langkah kakinya, bisa-bisanya dia kabur padahal minhyun mau cepat-cepat pulang, karena besok pagi-pagi buta anggota osis sudah harus hadir di sekolah. Pikiran minhyun saat itu adalah uks, seongwoo pasti sedang ngadem disana bisa jadi ketiduran. Baru minhyun membuka pintu uks tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang menariknya dan menutup pintu uks dengan cepat.

"hahh.. untung saja" seseorang bersandar pada pintu uks sambil membuang nafas lega. Minhyun cepat-cepat menyadari bahwa orang itu adalah adik kelasnya "kwon hyunbin, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" hyunbin terkejut ketika dia tahu orang yang ditariknya adalah kakak kelas yang tampangnya 'kayanya' galak.

"err.. anu.. begini kak.." belum sempat hyunbin melanjutkan kata-katanya minhyun sudah mendahuluinya terlebih dahulu.

"menghindar dari gerombolan itu lagi ya?" tanya minhyun sambil menggeser posisi hyunbin, dia malah celingukan ngecek keadaan.

"udah ngga ada siapa-siapa, udah sepi" katanya antusias kepada hyunbin.

Hyunbin heran, ternyata kakak kelasnya ini 180 derajat berbeda dengan tampangnya kalau lagi diam. Kakak kelasnya ini kalau lagi senyum begini ngga bisa dia deskripsikan, 'seperti malaikat' hyunbin membatin.

"kalau jadi anak populer disini memang seperti itu" titah minhyun sambil menepuk-nepuk bahu hyunbin.

"err, sebenernya mereka tadi itu kebetulan mantan-mantanku kak, aku ngga tahu bisa kekumpul semua disini jadinya" kata hyunbin sambil menggaruk pelipisnya yang tidak gatal. Minhyun yang mendengar itu terdiam beberapa detik sebelum tawanya pecah.

"ya! Hyunbinie, hanya karena punya pesona luar biasa bukan berarti boleh mengembara sesuka hatinya kan?" _(kurcaci merah)_ sebentar, kenapa perasaan hyunbin jadi ngga karuan gini waktu minhyun bilang dia mempunyai pesona yang luar biasa, bukankah dia sudah sering mendengar pujian orang-orang.

Ntahlah, dia sangat suka melihat minhyun tersenyum. Telinganya juga sangat menyukai tawa minhyun. Hyunbin sebisa mungkin merekam semua yang dilakukan minhyun tanpa terlewati sedikitpun, sampai lambaian tangan mengembalikan kesadarannya.

"hyunbin, aku duluan ya. Hati-hati dengan barisan para mantanmu"

hyunbin tertinggal sendiri di uks yang sepi, sampai pendingin ruangan aja kedengeran bunyinya. Tapi bagi hyunbin disitu ngga sepi, hyunbin sudah keberisikan sama bunyi detak jantungnya sendiri.

 **.**

 **.**

Woojin dan daehwi sedang bersiap-siap untuk pulang, mereka sedang berganti sepatu sekolah dengan sepatu biasa mereka di depan loker. "aku sih pasti ikut eskul seni yang tadi kakak kelas kita tawarin, orang tuaku juga ngga masalah"

daehwi yang mendengar itu langsung ngomel "curang banget sih, aku kan juga mau gabung disana. Lagian jin tadikan aku duluan yang dtawarin""yee, apaan banget. Jawabanmu tadi aja ciut gitu 'aku tanya mamaku dulu ya kak' cemen" jawab woojin sambil bejalan keluar gedung. Daehwi menyusul niatnya mau dia jambak rambutnya woojin tapi dia urungkan ketika sudut matanya menangkap teman sebangku barunya

"AHN HYUNGSEOB" panggilnya sambil berlari menghampiri hyungseob yang berada di dekat pagar.

"lagi ngapain?" tanya daehwi sambil mengayunkan gengaman tangannya dan hyungseob. "menunggu jemputan" daehwi ber 'ohh'ria.

"kalo gitu aku juga tungguin, biar kamu ngga sendirian" woojin yang sudah sampai di gerbang mendengar ocehan daehwi langsung terkekeh

"apanya yang nungguin, tuh jemputanmu udah ada hwi. Cepet pulang, nanti ibumu nyariin" ledeknya.

Buat kali ini daehwi ngga bisa melawan woojin, karena memang ibunya sangat over protectife padanya setelah kepergian ayahnya, daehwi juga tidak inginmembuat ibunya bersedih karena dia melawan perintah ibunya.

"maaf ya seob aku ngga bisa nemenin kamu" hyungseob menggeleng.

"ngga apa-apa daehwi, paling sebentar lagi jemputanku datang" daehwi dan hyungseob berpisah sambil dua-duanya menurunkan senyuman dibibirnya.

Yang woojin heran, kenapa bisa dia melihat tingkah hyungseob sangat lucu sedangkan tingkah daehwi yang sebelas duabelas dengan hyungseob sangat memuakan. Setelah kepergian daehwi, woojin dan hyungseob berdiam diri canggung.

"woojin juga belum di jemput ya?"

"udah tuh" woojin memberi tahu letak mobilnya dengan menggunakan pandangannya. Hyungseob memiringkan kepalanya bingung.

"terus ngapain masih disini?"

"nungguin kamu" jawab woojin dengan cueknya, pandangannya masih lurus ke arah depan memperhatikan para murid berlalu lalang. Hyungseob menundukan kepalanya, takut kelihatan woojin kalau sekarang wajahnya sudah merah total.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Daniel menghentikan langkahnya ketika mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya. Ternyata itu sewoon, teman kelasannya dulu. "dan, kamu sekelas sama jaehwan kan? Aku titip ini ke dia boleh?" sewoon menyerahkan gelang berwarna biru ke daniel.

"ciee, aku ngga tahu kalau kamu sama jaehwan itu-"

"engga kok dan" sewoon cepat-cepat memotong omongan daniel, "aku sama dia ngga seperti yang kamu pikirin"

"loh? Terus gelang in-"

"aku duluan ya dan. Makasih buat bantuannya" lagi-lagi belum selesai daniel berbicara sewoon udah kabur begitu saja, seperti sangat menghindar untuk membicarakan jaehwan.

Sesampainya di kelas daniel langsung memberika titipan sewoon kepada jaehwan. "tadi aku ketemu sewoon pas mau balik kesini, terus dia nitip itu buat kamu hwan"

"terus sewoonnya kemana?"

"langsung kabur, lagian juga aku baru tahu kalau ternyata kalian berdua itu dekat"

Jonghyun yang berada disamping daniel memberikan tanda biar tidak membahas masalah sewoon. Daniel ngerti tanda itu ditambah suasananya jadi sepi begini, cuman ngga ngerti ada apa antara jaehwan sama sewoon.

"bukan dekat lagi" jaehwan tersenyum sedih.

Jaehwan sama sewoon sudah bersama dari mereka kecil sampai sekarang, mereka selalu masuk di sekolah yang sama dan di kelas yang sama juga. Kemana-mana selalu berdua, hobi dan selera musik mereka juga sama. Jaehwan kalau sama orang yang ngga terlalu dekat sangat pendiam dan juga sopan. Tetapi kalau sudah sama orang yang buat dia nyaman, sifat aslinya akan keluar.

Kalau ngomong suka ceplas-ceplos, sarkasnya ngga ketulungan. Bercandannya juga sudah memasuki tahap 'keterlaluan', kalau seongwoo lebih sering mempermalukan diri sendiri dari candaannya, kalau jaehwan jangan harap. Jaehwan juga suka bercanda, luarnya doang kelihatan kaku seperti bapak-bapak pejabat. Tapi ya itu, bercandaannya sukanya nyiksa orang lain, seongwoo jonghyun minhyun udah kena semua di jahilin sama dia.

Pertama masuk jaehwan dapat teman duduk bermarga 'ong' pas tahu itu aja rasanya udah mau dia hina kalau ketemu sama orangnya. Tapi nyatanya ngga, dia sama seongwoo diem-dieman, ngobrol juga cuman seperlunya. Tiap bel, dia langsung ngibrit ke kelasnya sewoon. Sampai dia mendengar seongwoo berbicara 'tidak perlu takut kehilangan teman. Karena, bilang memang seorang teman, mereka tidak akan menghilang' mulai dari situ dia mulai membuka diri dengan seongwoo.

Selain seongwoo, jaehwan juga berteman dekat dengan jonghyun teman satu eskulnya, dimana mereka membagi suka duka bersama dalam mempertahankan apa yang mereka sukai. Lalu menjadi dekat dengan minhyun, karena seongwoo sering bersama minhyun. Sedangkan dia sering bersama dengan jonghyun, jadilah mereka berempat berteman dekat. Dan untungnya berada satu kelas di tingkat dua ini.

Kalau sewoon beda lagi, dia memang pendiam tapi dia sangat lucu dan pandai membuat lelucon. Sewoon sangat takut untuk pertama kalinya dia tidak berada di kelas yang sama dengan jaehwan. Tapi itu tidak masalah, karena setiap bel istirahat berbunyi jaehwan akan langsung menemuinya. Jika dia harus pulang terlambat karena eskulnya, jaehwan juga akan menungguinya. Jaehwan akan selalu disisinya, menjaganya.

Waktu mereka tk jaehwan akan melawan anak yang berani membuat sewoon menangis, jaehwan juga menggenggam tangannya erat-erat ketika ia sakit dan hanya bisa terbaring lemah di tempat tidur. Semua perlakuan jaehwan terhadapnya, membuat perasaannya terhadap jaehwan kian bertumbuh. Sewoon yang menyadari perasaannya terhadap jaehwan, justru lebih memilih menghindar dari jaehwan. Berkali-kali jaehwan betanya dan meminta penjelasan, maka dia sebisa mungkin mengalihkan pembicaraan. Dia merasa jika dia memiliki perasaan terhadap jaehwan, sama saja dengan dia mengkhianati tuannya.

Ya, ayah sewoon bekerja sebagai supir pribadi ayahnya jaehwan. Maka sedari kecil jaehwan dan sewoon selalu disekolahkan di sekolah yang sama. Semua biaya dan keperluan sewoon di tanggung oleh ayahnya jaehwan. Keluarganya diberikan tempat tinggal yang terletak di halaman belakang rumah jaehwan. Tuan dan nyonya kim sangat baik terhadapnya maupun ibu dan ayahnya.

Maka dari itu, dia mengubur perasaannya sedalam-dalamnya, menghindari jaehwan dan berperilaku layaknya tidak terjadi apa-apa sebisa mungkin. Hanya jaehwan yang dapat mersakan perubahan sikap dari sewoon. Sebagai gantinya, jaehwan sering berpura-pura membutuhkan sesuatu hanya untuk bisa berbicara dengan sewoon.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Keheningan yang tercipta diantara jaehwan daniel dan jonghyun dipecahkan oleh minhyun yang masuk ke dalam kelas.

"kalian ada yang liat si ongong itu ngga?" minhyun ngga bilang seongwoo melainkan ongong pertanda kalau dia lagi bete banget sama seongwoo.

"tadi sempet kesini tapi langsung keluar abis baca sesuatu" jawab jonghyun yang tadi melihat seongwoo membaca sesuatu dan langsung keluar kelas.

"si ong itu emang bener-bener deh. Kabur-kaburan mulu." Minhyun mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri dengan frustasi. "aku cari dia dulu ya, kalian semangat latihannya"

Setelah minhyunhilang dari hadapan mereka, jaehwan baru bertanya.

"emang dia baca apaan hyun?"

"ngga tahu, di kertas origami gitu. Dia sempet main-mainin dulu sih sebentar, dia buka tutup buka tutup" jawab jonghyun sambil memeragakan seongwoo.

Daniel yang mendengar itu wajahnya langsung pucat. Origami itu kan ulah dia, dia yang bikin itu tapi karena dongho nanya itu apa daniel langsung buru-buru memasukannya ke laci meja. Dia lupa kalau dia lagi duduk di bangku seongwoo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continue..**

Pesan penulis :

Jrengjreng, ngga tau ini terbilang update kilat atau ngga maapin saya ya yorobun. Waa senang review bertambahh, makasih looh buat beebless sungminseokibum sjmk95 dan Sky Onix. Minhyunbin sama howonsnya adalah sudah keluar muehehe. Makanya itu aku butuh banget kritik dan saran dari kalian yorobun, apa tulisanku ini berantakan membingungkan mempuyengkan mengenekan dan meng yang lainnya :"" tapi berkat sjmk95 yang puyeng baca ffku ini, aku coba memperbaiki penulisanku nii, apaka masih mempuyengkan kalian para yorobun?

Aku mau minta masukan dong, yang enak dijadiin tokoh antogonis itu siapa yaa? Diluar pd101 juga boleh, cewek cowok. Aku bingung abisan ngga ada idol yang aku ngga suka.. mohon bantuannya yaw!

Dann makasih juga yang udah fav atau follow atau membaca ffku ini, aku liat di grafiknya banyak juga yang baca jadi terhura :") Happy reading semua semoga sukaa!


	4. Chapter 4

**TINGKAT DUA**

 **CHAPTER IV**

 **Kang Daniel x Ong Seongwoo as main character**

 **Typostinya (typo pastinya) Eyd amburadul dan baku/non baku semaunya.**

 **.**

 **.**

Daniel berjalan gontai, semalaman suntuk dia tidak tidur kepikiran balada kertas origami yang dia iseng buatnya. Koridor kelas anak-anak tingkat dua ramainya bukan main, mereka menggunakan kostum yang unik dan lucu serta perlengkapan lain untuk demo eskul. Daniel sendiri mengenakan setelan denimnya yang terbaik, rambutnya juga di tata menggunakan jel. Walaupun dia tidak mengikuti eskul manapun, tapi anak-anak tingkat dua memang tidak menggunakan seragamnya untuk hari ini.

Sesampainya di kelas, Jonghyun Jaehwan dan Minhyun sudah ada disana. Daniel menarik nafas lega, untungnya tidak ada Seongwoo disana. Bukannya kenapa-kenapa, dia cuman belum siap buat berhadapan sama Seongwoo.

"ada yang bisa kubantu ngga nih?"

"kamu bakal ngebantu banget walaupun cuman berdiri di stand kita nanti dan" sehabis berbicara seperti itu Minhyun menggeplak kepala Jaehwan.

"disini sih udah siap semua tinggal turun" ucap Jonghyun sambil meriksa perlengkapannya biar tidak ada yang tertinggal.

"dan, mending kamu turun duluan, sekalian bantuin Seongwoo. Dia udah di stand dari tadi" Minhyun asal menyuruh saja, dia ngga tahu Daniel sudah keringat dingin.

* * *

Seongwoo sedang berkutat dengan dekorasi, sempet kaget pas lihat hiasan buat dekorasinya hancur banget. Terima kasih buat Daniel yang sudah bikin dia tidak bisa tidur semalaman, dan berakhir dengan membuat dekorasi tambahan yang ternyata benar saja, Jonghyun dan Jaehwan bikin hiasan buat dekornya kemarin asal-asalan.

"ada yang bisa aku bantu ngga?" Seongwoo mendengar suara Daniel dari belakang.

Seongwoo menghela nafas, sudah cukup semaleman mikirin Danielnya kenapa sekarang dia mendengar suara Daniel juga.

"Seongwoo?" Daniel menepuk pundak Seongwoo.

Seongwoo terkejut ketika berbalik dan mendapati Daniel berada disana dengan raut cemasnya.

"maaf, maaf dan aku tadi ngelamun" walaupun Seongwoo cengar-cengir tapi Daniel masih bisa melihat kalau Seongwoo sangat kelelahan.

"kalau gitu kamu duduk aja, mereka juga bentar lagi dateng kok" Daniel udah repot sendiri narik kursi buat Seongwoo duduk.

Suasana kembali hening dengan Daniel yang sibuk memasang dekorasi dan Seongwoo yang sibuk sama pikirannya sendiri.

'apa itu beneran Daniel yang nulis?' 'tapi kalau bukan bagaimana?' 'tapi siapa lagi?' 'apa aku tanya saja ya' pikiran Seongwoo dipenuhi dengan berbagai pertanyaan sampai Daniel mematahkan lamunannya.

"muka kamu pucet, udah makan? " Daniel sudah berjongkok di hadapan Seongwoo yang sedang duduk di kursi.

Seongwoo harus menunduk sedikit untuk melihat Daniel, tapi dia mennyesal. Karena, sekarang dia bisa melihat dengan jelas raut wajah Daniel yang sangat mengkhawatirkannya.

"aku udah makan, cuman kurang tidur aja." Daniel mengangguk dan bangkit dari posisinya. Tapi Daniel merasakan baju belakangnya ditahan oleh Seongwoo.

"kemarin.. aku lihat origami di laci mejaku" firasat Daniel benar, pasti Seongwoo akan menanyakan hal ini. Terlihat dari sikap canggungnya terhadap Daniel sedari tadi.

"kamu yang bikin?" Daniel mengangguk. Tadinya ingin menyangkal, tapi Daniel sudah menunggu terlalu lama untuk sampai di posisinya sekarang ini.

"maksudnya apa?"

"kamu pasti tahu apa maksudnya"

"sejak?"

"dulu."

Seongwoo memang sudah mengerti maksud dari tulisan Daniel kemarin, yang berarti Daniel menganggapnya seperti yang tertulis disana. Tapi dia tidak mengerti kenapa Daniel bilang kalau sudah dari dulu dia mempunyai pikiran seperti itu terhadap Seongwoo.

Hingga kemudian Seongwoo mulai percaya. Bahwa beberapa percakapan hanya akan menghasilkan tanya yang menggantung. Sebab, tidak segala cerita bisa diperdengarkan. Dan tidak segala rasa bisa diungkapkan.

Akhirnya Jonghyun Jaehwan dan Minhyun datang ke stand dan mencairkan suasana. Daniel langsung gabung ke Jonghyun dan Jaehwan sedangkan Seongwoo nempel ke Minhyun.

* * *

Acara sudah dimulai, masing-masing eskul menunjukan kemampuannya dan membujuk anak tingkat satu yang melewati stand mereka. Banyak anak tingkat satu yang bertanya-tanya atau sekedar menonton pertunjukan yang dimainkan di tiap stand.

Jaehwan sudah siap dengan gitarnya, petikan gitarnya langsung membuat seluruh perhatian terarah kepadanya.

" _coming over in my direction. So thankful for that, it's such a blessin, yeah. Turn every situation into heaven, yeah"_ lagu pertama yang dibawakan oleh mereka adalah Despacito.

Jonghyun mengisi posisi rap yang dibantu dengan Daniel, kebetulan Daniel juga hafal lirik lagunya, dimana di dalam lagu itu terdapat campuran bahasa spanyol.

" _Pasito a pasito, suave suavecito. Nos vamos pegando, poquito a poquito"_ part yang dinyayikan Jonghyun dengan Daniel.

Kerumunan makin memadati stand mereka saat ini, melihat ini Minhyun dan Seongwoo langsung beraksi membagikan selembaran informasi seputar eskul seni. Mereka berusaha menjelaskan secara singkat tentang eskul seni dan membujuk anak-anak tingkat satu untuk bergabung dengan mereka.

Penampilan ditutup dengan Jonghyun Jaehwan dan Daniel dengan apik. Mereka membagi tiga bait lirik lagu terakhir dengan tepat. Padahal mereka tidak melakukan latihan sama sekali, setidaknya untuk bagian Daniel.

" _Hasta provocar tus gritos"_ Jonghyun mengambil bait ini. _  
"Y que olvides tu apellido"_ yang dilanjutkan oleh Jaehwan. _  
"Despacito"_ dan ditutup dengan Daniel.

Gemuruh tepuk tangan mereka dapatkan, bahkan anggota dari eskul lain terlihat juga menjadi bagian dari kerumunan diantara anak-anak tingkat satu. Sayangnya ketika Minhyun dan Seongwoo menghampiri mereka, masing-masing dari mereka membubarkan diri.

"aku yakin mereka berminat gabung tapi ngga dibolehin" celetuk Jaehwan sambil menegak air mineral.

Daniel cuman ketawa-ketawa saja sambil menyeka keringatnya.

"akusih udah pasrah, kita seneng-seneng aja buat hari ini. Abis ngeliat gimana reaksi mereka ke kita aku udah puas. Seengganya eskul ini ngga dibubari dengan cara yang ngga terhormat" sehabis Jonghyun berbicara, ada seseorang yang menghamipiri mereka bertiga sambil berteriak.

"kak Daniel!"

Jonghyun dan Jaehwan menoleh ke arah Daniel dengan tatapan 'adikmu?'

"sepupuku" jawab Daniel sambil memberi tanda kepada Daehwi untuk duduk disampingnya.

"kak Daniel ikut eskul ini? Kenapa ngga pernah bilang sama aku?" Daniel meringis, karena memang dia tidak mengikuti eskul manapun tapi melihat penampilannya tadi Daehwi jadi salah paham.

"kalau begitu, aku ngga perlu takut lagi buat gabung eskul ini. Kan ada kak Daniel" ucap Daehwi dengan senyum yang mengembang. Daniel Jaehwan dan Jonghyun terkejut, tapi tidak tahu bagaimana menjelaskannya ke Daehwi dengan keadaan mereka yang sebenarnya.

* * *

Minhyun dan Seongwoo sudah kelelahan mengejar mangsa mereka, tetapi hasilnya nihil. Seongwoo menyalakan kipas angin elektriknya yang dia kalungi di leher.

"Min, balik ke stand yuk. Panas." Minhyun mengangguk.

Mereka memang tidak sadar bahwa sekarang mereka sudah terlalu jauh dari stand. Sekarang mereka terjebak dikerumunan.

Diantara kerumunan tersebut Seongwoo merasakan lengannya ditahan oleh seseorang, melihat itu Minhyun ikut menghentikan langkahnya.

"eh! Si gingsul" ketika Seongwoo mengenali seseorang yang menahannya tadi, Minhyun langsung menyikut lengan Seongwoo yang seenaknya memanggil orang.

"kak aku Park Woojin, aku mau daftar eskul seni"

Mendengar itu, Minhyun sama Seongwoo langsung melesat kembali ke stand sambil menarik Woojin.

Sesampainya di stand sudah ada dua orang disana, Woojin sama Daehwi langsung tertawa-tawa saat bertemu sedangkan anak yang satu lagi diam saja.

Dengan gerakan tangan Jaehwan memanggil Minhyun dan Seongwoo.

"yang kalem itu namanya Guanlin, coba deh tanya alesan dia ikut eskul ini karena apa" bisik Jaehwan ke Minhyun dan Seongwoo. Minhyun dan Seongwoo menghampiri Guanlin, tapi yang bertugas bertanya adalah Seongwoo.

"Guanlin, alesan kamu ikut eskul ini karena apa?" Seongwoo dan Minhyun mengantisipasi jawaban Guanlin.

"i wan to be swaggy rapper." Jawaban Guanlin sukses membuat Seongwoo dan Minhyun melongo. Sedangkan Jehwan Daniel dan Jonghyun udah cekikian di belakang mereka.

Walaupun hanya tiga anak yang mendaftar tetapi kondisi stand seni sangat ricuh. Mereka bernyanyi-nyanyi, menirukan gerakan-gerakan aneh, bercanda dan tertawa bersama. Bahkan Guanlin yang tadinya diam saja sudah ikut tertawa-tawa melihat kelakuan Seongwoo, membuat orang-orang yang melintasi stand mereka mamandang penasaran ada juga yang memandang iri.

"bentar lagi selesai nih, kita ngga mau bikin penampilan penutup gitu?" usul Minhyun.

"iyaya dari tadi kita bercanda-bercanda doang" Jonghyun setuju dengan usulan Minhyun.

"kalau gitu aku mau duet nyanyi sama kak Jaehwan" ucap Daehwi dengan semangat, yang dibalas dengan tatapan 'thats ma boy' oleh Jaehwan.

"aku mau ngerap sama kak Jonghyun" si kalem Guanlin buka suara, Jonghyun eksperisnya langsung malu-malu.

"terus Woojin gimana?" Seongwoo menyadari kalau Woojin yang belum punya patner.

"Woojin bisa duet sama kak Daniel, mereka berdua sama-sama jago ngedance dan bikin _free style_ " ingatkan Daniel untuk mebawa plester biar bisa menutup mulut Daehwi yang sekarang sudah menyebarkan cerita-cerita Daniel di sekolahnya yang dulu.

Jaehwan Jonghyun Minhyun dan Seongwoo cuman bisa terkejut ketika mereka mengetahui masa lalu Daniel. Yang ternyata dulu pernah melakukan _street dance_ sampai ketahuan orang tuanya, pantas sampai sekarang Daniel tidak ikut eskul manapun, pasti karena keluarganya.

Setelah tahu posisi dan patner masing-masing, merka berenam langsung latihan. Seongwoo dan Minhyun hanya bisa memperhatikan mereka. Seongwoo memperhatikan Daniel yang sedang serius berlatih bersama Woojin sampai dia ditarik sama Minhyun buat keluar dari stand.

* * *

"kamu mau cerita atau aku yang nanya?" Seongwoo mengerutkan alisnya bingung.

"oke, kalau gitu aku yang nanya. Kamu sama Daniel ada hubungan apa?" Seongwoo kaget, bisa-bisanya Minhyun bertanya seperti itu ke dia.

"ya ngga ada apa-apalah, kamu jangan ngaco min mentang-mentang lagi panas gini" Minhyun memutar matanya malas.

"emangnya aku buta? Aku tadi pagi ngeliat kalian berdua ngomong serius di stand. Belom lagi kelakuan kalian hari ini"

"aku sama Daniel emangnya ngapain? Aku bahkan lebih sering sama kamu dari tadi"

"nah itu dia yang bikin aneh. Dari tadi kamu nempel terus ke aku, karena Jaehwan sama Jonghyun lagi sama Daniel kan? Belom lagi tadi aku liat kamu ngipasin Daniel"

Seongwoo tidak bisa menyangkal omongan Minhyun, memang benar dari tadi dia berusaha sebisa mungkin biar tidak dekat-dekat Daniel. Tapi melihat Daniel yang kepanasan dia tidak tega, Daniel sampai mengeluarkan keringat yang banyak. Sampai akhirnya dia duduk disamping Daniel dan mengarahkan kipas angin elektrik yang selalu dia kalungkan ke arah Daniel.

"Daniel juga beliin minum buat kamu kan?"

Seongwoo kembali mengulang ingatannya dimana disaat dia sedang mencari-cari air mineral yang ternyata sudah habis dengan Jaehwan dan Jonghyun, tiba-tiba ada yang mengulurkan minuman kesukaannya dan itu adalah ulah Daniel. Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih Daniel hanya mengangguk lalu kembali ke Jaehwan dan Jonghyun.

"aku ngga tahu, aku juga bingung. Daniel, sikapya dia buat aku bingung" Seongwoo menunduk.

"Seongwoo" Minhyun meletakan kedua tangannya di bahu Seongwoo, meminta temannya itu agar melihat matanya.

"ada masanya kamu akan menemukan padahal tidak sedang mencari"

Minhyun tahu bahwa Seongwoo menyukai Daniel, Seongwoo sering memperhatikan Daniel yang sedang bermain di lapangan lewat jendela ruang osis atau melirik Daniel saat mereka sedang makan di kantin. Hanya saja Minhyun tidak mau terlalu ikut campur dengan mendekat-dekatkan Seongwoo dan Daniel walaupun Minhyun dan Daniel bertemean dekat.

"semacam pertanyaan 'kapan' yang mendapatkan jawaban 'jika sudah waktunya'."

Minhyun yakin kalau memang mereka harus bersama pasti waktu yang mempersatukan mereka. Tanpa harus Minhyun ikut campur, tanpa harus Seongwoo mencari-cari kesempatan, buktinya Daniel yang menghamipiri sahabatnya itu.

"kamu harus lebih menerima Daniel, iya aku tahu kamu kaget dengan semua ini. Kemarin rasanya baru aja ngeliatin diem-diem tapi sekarang orangnya udah ada di depan kamu gini. Tapi seengganya hargain Daniel"

"jadi maksudnya Daniel juga suka sama aku gitu?" Minhyun yang mendengar pertanyaan Seongwoo merasa sia-sia sudah bicara serius dari tadi dengan temannya ini.

Minhyun mengambil posisi 'balik kanan bubar jalan' meninggalkan Seongwoo di belakang.

"Min mau kemana?!"

"balik ke stand dari pada aku berantem disini sama kamu"

* * *

"siapa yang duluan tampil nih?"

"widiw tampil" Daehwi meledek Woojin yang terlihat sudah semangat sekali untuk tampil.

"hompipa!"

"nggak." Seongwoo cemberut sarannya di tolak mentah-mentah sama Minhyun.

"Daniel Woojin tampil duluan baru kalian berempat" Minhyun memutuskan dan disetujui oleh semuanya.

Ketika Daniel dan Woojin siap tampil, Seongwoo bertanya kenapa Minhyun nyuruh Daniel dan Woojin tampil duluan.

"buat ngundang penonton. Kan pasti banyak yang dateng tuh kalau ada Daniel"

Kadang Seongwoo suka bingung kalo Minhyun udah ngeluarin pemikiran CEOnya dia, padahal dia berasal dari keturunan dokter.

Seongwoo bertugas untuk memutar musik. Saat musik dimulai Daniel dan Woojin langsung menggerakan tubuhnya. Gerakan mereka kompak padahal hanya latihan beberapa jam saja tadi. Mereka menari diiringi lagu With you dari Chris brown, dimana Woojin sudah melepas jas beserta dasi seragamnya yang menyisakan kemeja putih dengan lengannya yang digulung sampai siku.

Benar apa kata Minhyun stand mereka langsung di kerumuni orang banyak. Daniel dan Woojin melakukan killing part dengan menarik salah satu orang yang berada di kerumunan.

Woojin menarik Hyungseob, penonton lain menjerit sedangkan Daehwi yang melihat itu mendengus 'modus' batinnya.

Sedangkan Daniel menarik seorang wanita berambut sebahu berponi. Berbeda dari Woojin, Daniel hanya asal menarik saja dari kerumunan.

Daniel dan Woojin melakukan gerakan yang membuat Hyungseob dan wanita itu merasa orang yang paling beruntung hari itu.

"ada yang panas" ledek Jaehwan yang melihat ekspresi tidak enak dari Seongwoo.

Setelah penampilan berakhir Daniel dan Woojin mengantar 'lucky fans' mereka kembali ke kerumunan.

Penonton bersorak dan bertepuk tangan. Seakan tidak diberi kesempatan untuk beristirahat, backsound dari Boys and girls dari Zico kembali di putar. Jaehwan dan Jonghyun membuka penampilan. Bagian vocal pertama dinyanyikan oleh Jaehwan dan bagian rap pertama dibawakan oleh Jonghyun.

Bagian vocal selanjutnya dinyanyikan oleh Daehwi, begitu juga Guanlin yang membawakan rap selanjutnya. Disambut teriakan kagum dan iri dari penonton, kebanyakan anak-anak tingkat satu yang berteriak iri karena melihat teman mereka sudah seperti ini di hari pertama mereka gabung di eskulnya.

Tingkah imut dan keren yang dilakukan oleh Daehwi dan Guanlin menghasilkan teriakan gemas dari senior-senior yang menonton mereka.

Kelanjutan lagu dibawakan oleh mereka berempat, Daniel Woojin Minhyun dan Seongwoo ikut meraimaikan suasana. Mereka terjun ke kerumunan dan mengajak menari bersama.

Suasana sangat ceria dan meriah, Jonghyun sangat puas melihat tanggapan penonton belum lagi tatapan iri dari eskul yang lain, yang sering memandang sebelah mata eskul seni.

Setelah penampilan mereka selesai seutuhnya, dari arah kerumunan mereka bisa mendengar teriakan 'kalian keren' 'kalian yang terbaik' 'eskul seni fighting' 'aku akan selalu mendukung kalian'

* * *

Sekarang tinggal anak-anak tingkat dua yang berada di lapangan. Mereka membereskan masing-masing stand mereka, sedangkan anak-anak tingkat satu sudah kembali ke kelas lagi pula besok mereka sudah mulai belajar di kelas.

"hari ini sangat menyenangkan. Terima kasih atas kerja keras kalian" mereka berlima bertepuk tangan.

"siapa sangka eskul yang terancam dibubarkan dan hanya mempunyai tiga anggota baru bisa membuat demo eskul seperti konser, hah" diakhir kalimat Jaehwan menghembuskan nafasnya bangga.

"upilmu sampai keluar tuh"

"eh yang benar?"

Jaehwan memeriksa hidungnya yang nyatanya tidak ada apa-apa, langsung mengejar Seongwoo yang sudah kabur duluan.

"dan, kayanya kita harus cepet-cepet jujur ke Daehwi tentang ini" membuat tawa Daniel yang dari tadi melihat Seongwoo dan Jaehwan kejar-kejaran berhenti.

"jujur tentang apa?" Minhyun bertanya karena dia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi tadi antara Daniel dan Daehwi.

"Daehwi kira Daniel anggota di eskul seni makanya dia gabung. Soalnya Daniel sama Daehwi itu kan sepupuan, jadi Daehwi kira ibunya pasti ngasih dia izin buat join disini kalau ada Daniel"

"ngga usah, aku kan emang beneran udah gabung disini" jawab Daniel santai.

"eh?!" Jonghyun kaget.

"tapi dan, kalau ketawan sama ayah kamu gimana?" Minhyun yang tahu akan kondisi Daniel khawatir.

"ngga apa-apa min, aku mau perbanyak kenangan baik di tingkat dua ini"

Jonghyun dan Minhyun saling bertukar pandang, sehabis itu mereka berdua memeluk Daniel sedangkan Daniel hanya bisa cengengesan seperti biasanya.

"permisi.. masih bisa daftar jadi anggota?"

Jonghyun Daniel dan Minhyun menoleh ke sumber suara.

Minhyun melebarkan matanya terkejut "ya! Kwon Hyunbin!"

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continue..**

Adalah terima kasih bagi yang sudah mereview! untuk kritik dan sarannya jangan berhenti ya gais /sksd. btw, aku mau balas review satu-satu

sky onix : konflik masih di rahasiakan muehehe, tapi gabakal seribet cinta pitri kok. sjmk95 : duh aku sampe hafal uname kamu :"" yg dikasih tanda () itu kutipan sajak tp bukan karya aku jadi aku pakein sumber hehe. onglyou : yap benar syekali, kalo soal daniel nutupin perasaannya atau ngga, jawabannya ada di chapter ini /eak. jeonyeona :ong adalah super kyute sekali padahal dia sudah tampan emg suka serakah ong tuh /jadi curhat. sheravinarose : trimakasii saranmuu /emot lope.

ngga banyak cuap-cuap lagi, makasih buat yang follow favorite dan pastinya yang sudah membacaa. nae maeum soge, jeojang!


	5. Chapter 5

**TINGKAT DUA**

 **CHAPTER V**

 **Kang Daniel x Ong Seongwoo as main character**

 **Typostinya (typo pastinya) Eyd amburadul dan baku/non baku semaunya.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Tebak siapa yang kemarin di tembak sama anak tingkat satu?" Seongwoo baru saja memasuki kelas bahkan tasnya belum di taruh di meja.

"siapa emang?" Seongwoo bertanya kepada Jonghyun dan Jaehwan. Karena Daniel yang mengajukan pertanyaan sudah lari ke depan kelas di kejar sama Minhyun, habis deh dia di cubiti Minhyun.

"Minhyun" jawab Jonghyun sambil terkekeh.

"serius?"

"duarius"

"ngga usah sok tahu hwan"

"orang tadi Daniel yang cerita ke aku"

Memang dari pagi waktu Jaehwan baru datang, tidak lama setelah itu Daniel memasuki kelas. Jaehwan melihat Daniel sudah cekikikan sejak masuk ke kelas, habis itu dia langsung cerita kejadian kemarin ke Jaehwan. Maklum kalau Jaehwan dan Seongwoo tidak tahu kejadian kemarin, kan mereka sehabis main lari-larian malah lari beneran ke kelas meninggalkan tanggung jawab mereka ke Minhyun Daniel dan Jonghyun.

Tadinya Jaehwan tidak percaya, tapi Jonghyun mengiyakan pas dia sudah sampai di kelas setelah Daniel. Minhyun yang datang setelah Jonghyun tahu kalau Daniel menyebar cerita kemarin, tanpa ampun menyiksa Daniel. Mereka kira Daniel kapok, tapi nyatanya tidak. Dia malah cerita lagi ke Seongwoo yang datang paling akhir diantara mereka.

Bunyi bel terdengar, pertanda pelajaran jam pertama sudah dimulai. Pelajaran mereka jam pertama adalah matematika. Semua murid memperhatikan dengan serius, terkecuali King Kang kita. Dongho lagi asik tertidur di mejanya, mungkin kelelahan. Kemarin sewaktu demo eskul, eskulnya nampilin pertunjukan menuruni gedung, belum lagi mereka membuat outbound dadakan dengan peralatan mendaki mereka.

Sedangkan Daniel, dia sibuk ngusilin temen-temennya. Bedanya, kalau dulu Jisung menemani dia mengusili Jinwoo, sekarang dia sendirian yang mengusili ke empat temannya.

Setelah mendapat acungan jari tengah dari Jaehwan dan senyuman sabar dari Jonghyun, Daniel cekikikan dan beralih ke bangku Minhyun dan Seongwoo. Dia awalnya berniat melempari Minhyun duluan dengan penghapus yang sudah dia potek kecil-kecil, tetapi lemparannya justru mengenai Seongwoo. Seongwoo yang awalnya diam saja tapi lama kelamaan setelah dilempari potongan penghapus oleh Daniel secara terus-terusan, dia ikut mengambil amunisi hapusannya juga. Maka pecahlah perang penghapus pada pagi yang cerah itu.

Ketika Daniel sedang dalam posisi menyerang, otomatis Seongwoo berada pada posisi bertahannya. Seongwoo menggunakan jas seragamnya untuk melindungi diri, terlihat ada banyak potekan penghapus yang sudah menyangkut di rambutnya. Namun ketika Seongwoo sedang dalam posisi menyerang melempari Daniel dengan peluru hapusannya, dia mendengar Daniel mengaduh.

Seongwoo kebingungan 'apa penghapus terasa sesakit itu, tapi dari tadi kita berdua baik-baik saja' batinnya. Sampai Seongwoo melihat kapur papan tulis yang bergulir ke arah kakinya. Daniel dan Seongwoo bertukar pandangan ngeri, dan melihat ke depan dimana pak guru Lee Seok hoon sudah berkacak pinggang, seluruh perhatian kelas juga terpusat pada mereka.

"sudah selesai perang dunia ketiga kalian hm?"

* * *

Seongwoo memandang Jaehwan dan Minhyun dengan tatapan kesal, kedua temanya itu tidak berhenti tertawa dari tadi. Sebal dengan tingkah temannya, Seongwoo mengalihkan pandangannya ke Daniel. Anak itu sih kelihatan baik-baik saja, tapi dahinya masih memerah karena tragedi kapur terbang pak Lee di kelas tadi.

"kamunya juga sih dan, bandel" Jonghyun menasehati Daniel, yang dinasehati justru sedang cengengesan.

"lah? Salah Seongwoo dong. Kalau dia nyuekin Daniel juga, Daniel bakalan langsung diem" celetuk Minhyun sabil mengaduk nasi karinya.

"yahh.. Seongwoo, mana bisa dia nyuekin Daniel" Seongwoo menendang tulang kering kaki Jaehwan dari bawah meja.

"udah-udah jangan pada ribut- ah! Daehwi kami disini" Jonghyun melambaikan tangannya ketika matanya menangkap sosok Daehwi yang kebingungan mencari mereka di kantin.

Melihat Jonghyun melambaikan tangannya, Daehwi berlari-lari kecil dan langsung mendudukan dirinya di samping Daniel.

"Woojin kemana?" tanya Minhyun ketika melihat Daehwi datang sendirian.

"lagi pdkt"

"sama?"

"Hyungseob, anak yang kemarin dia tarik pas tampil tuh" jawab Daehwi sambil nyomot kentang goreng Daniel.

"kalau swaggy rapper?" sekarang Seongwoo yang ingin tahu.

"tadi aku ke kelasnya, dia lagi pdkt juga" kentang kedua Daehwi curi dari piring Daniel.

"sama pacar orang" Daehwi sudah tahu kalau Minhyun akan menanyakan hal yang sama kaya tadi makanya dia langsung jawab sebelum ditanya lagi.

"beneran? Sama siapa tuh?" Jaehwan memandang malas ke arah Seongwoo, dia tahu banget kalau Seongwoo paling suka bergosip.

"ah tuh anaknya udah dateng, tanyain langsung aja" Daehwi menunjuk Guanlin yang sedang berjalan ke arah mereka. Belum sempat Daehwi nyomot kentangnya Daniel lagi, Daniel sudah menggeser piringnya buat Daehwi.

Guanlin langsung mengambil tempat di samping Jonghyun, tangannya penuh sama roti isi dan minuman bersoda.

"Guanlin, kamu mau coba-coba ngerahasiain sesuatu dari kita ternyata" Guanlin bingung, baru saja dia duduk tapi Seongwoo langsung berkata seperti itu dengan raut wajah yang serius.

"apa begini sikapmu ke orang yang lebih tua?" Guanlin mati kutu, sekarang Minhyun juga ikut-ikutan menyerangnya. Dia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, bahkan saat dia melirik ke arah Jonghyun, senior kesayangannya itu seakan menghindarinya. Sedangkan Jaehwan di pojok sana terlihat sedang menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sambil menatap ke arah Guanlin dengan kecewa.

"kalau kamu kaya gini terus kita bakalan –hmpf aduh maaf aku ngga bisa nahan ketawa"

"YA! DANIEL!"

"aishhh!" Jaehwan Minhyun dan Seongwoo berteriak kesal ketika Daniel tidak bisa menahan tawanya disaat mereka sedang mengerjai Guanlin.

Seongwoo sampai menggeser posisi duduknya biar berjauhan sama Daniel saking keselnya, sedangkan Jaehwan sedang berusaha mengatur nafasnya agar dia tenang, dan menahan tangannya untuk tidak menjitak kepala Daniel.

"Daniel?.." kericuhan yang terjadi di meja mereka terhenti seketika. Semua mata tertuju ke asal suara, dimana mereka melihat seorang siswi berambut sebahu dan berponi samping. Yang ternyata adalah Kim Sejeong. Dewi di sekolah mereka, dia cantik pintar baik hati dan masih banyak lagi pujian yang di layangkan untuknya. Kalau disingkat menjadi, Kang Danielnya versi perempuan.

"bisa ikut aku sebentar? Ada yang pengen aku omongin" yang diajak bicara justru sedang melihat ekspresi teman-temannya yang terkejut bercampur dengan tidak percaya, sampai Seongwoo menyiku perutnya pelan.

"kamu tuh lagi diajak ngomong sama orang juga bukannya merhatiin" omel Seongwoo ke Daniel dengan setengah berbisik. Sejeong yang melihat itu merasakan kekecewaan di hatinya.

"a..ah iya, oke" Daniel bangkit dari duduknya mengikuti Sejeong untuk keluar dari kantin.

Setelah ditinggalkan mereka berdua, kondisi kantin langsung bergemuruh dari bisikan-bisikan sampai ada yang bertaruh kalau Sejeong menyatakan perasaannya ke Daniel.

Sedangkan kondisi meja yang ditinggalkan Daniel masih hening, tidak ada yang berani membuka mulut. Guanlin sudah kembali sibuk sama roti isinya, dan Daehwi melanjutkan gerakan 'mari habiskan kentang goreng kak Daniel' sedangkan Jonghyun Minhyun dan Jaehwan hanya saling melirik. Seongwoo sendiri tidak menyadari bahwa semenjak beranjaknya Daniel dari kursinya, jiwa di dalam dirinya juga seakan beranjak pergi.

"erm.. ada yang mau titip susu pisang?"

"aish.." Jonghyun dan Jaehwan meringis menahan kesal mendengar ucapan yang keluar dari bibir Minhyun, Minhyun yang diprotes seperti itu melemparkan pandangan meminta maaf.

"apa mereka berdua akan jadian?" untung Jaehwan duduknya jauh dengan Guanlin, kalau tidak bisa habis dia di tangan Jaehwan.

"ngga sih lin kalau kata aku, kak Daniel aja belum tentu kenal tuh sama kak Sejeong" mata Minhyun berbinar ketika Daehwi menyauti pertanyaan Guanlin.

"lah kok gitu hwi? Kamu tahu dari mana emang Daniel ngga kenal Sejeong. Kan Sejeong populer banget, kalian berdua aja sampe kenal kan sama dia?" Minhyun tahu Daehwi anaknya memang bocor, kalau dipancing sedikit gini anak itu pasti..

"iya abisan nih ya, kak Daniel ngga pernah nyebut nama kak Sejeong dirumah waktu ngasih saran-saran pas aku mau masuk sini" Minhyun tersenyum puas, masuk juga Daehwi ke jebakannya.

"terus nih ya, liat aja tadi mukanya kebingungan gitu. Aku berani taruhan dia ngga kenal kak Sejeong"

"terus yang suka Daniel ceritain ke kamu siapa hwi?" Minhyun sudah mengoper umpannya ke Jaehwan, sekarang Jaehwan yang menebar umpan kepada Daehwi.

"baanyaaak, kak Minhyun sama kak Seongwoo contohnya" Seongwoo akhirnya sadar dari lamunanya ketika namanya disebut-sebut oleh Daehwi.

"aku? Tapi aku tahun lalu ngga sekelas sama Daniel" Daehwi terkejut dan dibalas anggukan kepala dari Jonghyun Minhyun dan Jaehwan di hadapannya. Daehwi kembali memutar ingatannya, dimana Daniel sering bercerita 'Seongwoo kemarin begini' 'Seongwoo hari ini begini' dan masih banyak lagi.

"oh.. my.. god" ucap Daehwi sambil menarik poninya keatas.

* * *

"maaf ya jadi ganggu waktu kamu" sekarang Sejeong sama Daniel sudah berada di atap gedung sekolah, untungnya kondisi atap saat itu sedang tidak ada siapa-siapa.

Daniel bingung ketika Sejeong mengulurkan bingkisan yang sudah dihiasi pita "sebagai rasa terima kasihku buat yang kemarin" Sejeong menahan tawanya melihat raut wajah Daniel yang tambah kebingungan.

"yang kemarin? Maksudnya?" Daniel menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal, dia merasa bersalah tidak dapat mengingatnya.

Raut wajah Sejeong menjadi kecewa, dia tahu Daniel tidak akan mengenalinya tetapi teman-temannya membuat harapannya melambung. Tapi setelah itu senyumnya kembali merekah.

"aku Kim Sejeong, aku kelas 2-A" Sejeong mengulurkan tangannya yang disambut oleh tangan Daniel.

"kemarin waktu di demo eskul kamu narik aku buat nari bareng, kamu ingat?" Daniel mengangguk sambil mengulang kembali memorinya.

"kemarin aku lagi terpuruk banget, minggu depan aku ada perlombaan balet tapi aku selalu kena omel pelatih. Aku kehilangan semangat dan senyumanku tapi.." Sejeong menghentikan kata-katanya untuk melihat reaksi Daniel, Daniel masih menatapnya. "tapi berkat kamu narik aku kemarin, semangatku kembali. Makanya aku kesini untuk bilang makasih"

Daniel terkekeh "kamu tahu? Ngga seorangpun akan kehilangan senyuman. Setiap orang punya senyum tepat dibawah hidungnya" Daniel menunjuk bawah hidung Sejeong. "cuman, mereka sering lupa kalau tempatnya ada disitu. Jadi kamu ngga perlu terima kasih ke aku" Sejeong seperti tersihir mendengar kata-kata dari Daniel. Sejeong menyadari benarnya omongan Daniel, dia terlalu sibuk berlatih sampai dia lupa dimana letak senyumnya.

"kalau gitu aku duluan ya, semangat lombanya!" Daniel menepuk bahu Sejeong sebagai tanda penyemangat.

Sejeong memperhatikan punggung Daniel yang perlahan menjauh sambil bergumam pada dirinya sendiri "pernah aku memiliki ribuan keinginan, tapi ketika aku mengenalmu. Semua keinginan lainnyapun memudar" yang dia ucapkan bersamaan dengan deru angin.

* * *

Daniel menuruni tangga sambil setengah berlari, tadi dia sempat membuka bingkisan yang diterima dari Sejeong yang ternyata adalah biskuit kesukaan Seongwoo, dia jadi tidak sabar untuk memberikannya ke Seongwoo.

Pernah suatu ketika dimana matahari senja sudah mewarnai langit sore, cahaya kekuningan memasuki tiap sudut kelas. Dia tidak sengaja melihat Seongwoo duduk sendirian dekat jendela di ujung koridor kelas, Seongwoo sedang memakan biskuit sambil tersenyum-senyum. Daniel menyumbunyikan tubuhnya ketika melihat seseorang menghampiri Seongwoo, yang ternyata adalah Minhyun.

Daniel bisa melihat Seongwoo memajukan bibir bawahnya dan menggeleng lucu, menolak untuk membagi biskuitnya dengan Minhyun. Tapi setelah Minhyun beranjak pergi, dia bisa mendengar Seongwoo memanggil kembali Minhyun. Daniel harus menahan tawanya mati-matian ketika dia melihat Minhyun sudah mencak-mencak marah kepada Seongwoo, ketika Seongwoo hanya memberikan Minhyun chocochipsya saja dari biskuit yang Seongwoo makan. Semenjak saat itu Daniel selalu tersenyum setiap kali dia melihat biskuit kesukaan Seongwoo.

Di kelas hanya ada Seongwoo yang sedang sibuk nulis sesuatu, tidak ada Minhyun Jaehwan ataupun Jonghyun.

"nulis apa?"

"nyalin absen osis"

"yang lain kemana?"

"Minhyun masih di ruang osis, Jaehwan ke toilet dan Jonghyun di panggil guru kayanya kita bakal di kasih tugas pas jam kosong" Seongwoo menjawab semua pertanyaan Daniel tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari tugasnya, Seongwoo kalau lagi serius memang susah di ganggu.

"lihat nih aku bawa apa" Seongwoo menghela nafas, Daniel memang akan terus mengganggunya kalau belum apa yang dia mau terpenuhi.

Seongwoo terkejut ketika melihat Daniel membawa biskuit kesukaannya. Daniel tertawa geli melihat wajah terkejut Seongwoo, dia menarik kursi dari tempat duduknya agar bisa duduk di dekat Seongwoo.

"buat kamu"

"yang bener?" Daniel mengangguk. Seongwoo senyam-senyum melihat biskuit pemberian Daniel, dia memang suka sekali biskuit itu tapi kakaknya jarang membelikannya karena harganya yang terhitung mahal.

"aku ngantuk" Daniel sudah menelungkupkan kepalanya di meja yang beralaskan lenganya. Seongwoo melihat Daniel dengan tatapan kasihan, surai coklat Daniel mengkilat di terpa cahaya matahari yang masuk melalui jendela. Seongwoo sangat ingin meletakan tangannya disana, membelainya dengan lembut sampai Daniel bisa terlelap.

Seongwoo tidak menyadari bahwa kini tangannya sudah bertindak sesuai dengan kata hatinya. Daniel mendongak ketika merasakan belaian halus pada rambutnya, dia justru gemas sekali melihat Seongwoo memandangnya dengan tatapan kasihan.

"Seongwoo"

"hmm?"

Seongwoo bingung ketika Daniel tidak mengucapkan apapun dan hanya menatapnya, sampai ia menyadari bahwa tangannya sudah berada di kepala Daniel.

"maaf bgt!" buru-buru Seongwoo menarik tangannya dari sana.

Daniel kembali ke posisi tidurnya sambil menggerutu yang dikira oleh Seongwoo, Daniel marah padanya karena sudah mengganggu waktu tidurnya.

"istirahat kedua kita makan biskuit ini sama-sama yuk" bujuk Seongwoo, Daniel langsung duduk tegap.

"aku kan kasih itu ke kamu, bukan buat yang lain" Daniel justru tambah ngambek, Seongwoo memutar otaknya mencari jalan keluar.

"aku juga baginya buat kamu, bukan buat yang lain" mendengar itu Daniel langsung cengengesan lagi. Daniel masih ingat waktu itu Minhyun cuman dapat chococipsnya saja dari Seongwoo, sekarang Seongwoo justru mau membagi biskuit kesukaannya itu dengan dia.

"janji ya? Kita berdua aja"

* * *

"dasar pasangan bodoh" Jaehwan yang baru kembali dari toilet menyumpahi Daniel dan Seongwoo yang dia lihat sedang cekikikan berdua. Percuma saja tadi Jaehwan mengkhawatirkan Seongwoo, celananya hampir terkena pipisnya sendiri karena terlalu terburu-buru tadi. Jaehwan langsung mengurungkan niatnya untuk masuk ke kelas, malah bisa dia tambah kesal melihat pasangan itu berhaha hihi. Dia berniat untuk menyusul Minhyun ke orang osis, tapi saat dia berbalik Jaehwan bertabrakan dengan seseorang.

"maafkan aku" orang itu langsung menunduk dan mengumpulkan lagi buku-buku yang berserakan.

"Sewoon?" Sewoon mendongak dan melihat Jaehwan dengan raut khawatirnya. Sewoon hanya tersenyum dan kembali mengumpulkan buku yang berserakan, namun kali ini dengan kecepatan dua kali lipat.

"buku sebanyak ini kamu bawa sendiri?" Sewoon hanya tertawa canggung, dia hanya ingin cepat-cepat pergi dari Jaehwan. Jaehwan ikut menunduk dan membantu Sewoon merapikan buku.

"kamu dikerjai lagi ya?"

"engga"

"bohong"

"beneran"

Jaehwan menatap Sewoon geram, dari dulu Sewoon memang susah sekali untuk jujur dengan Jaehwan.

"sini biar aku yang bawa" namun Sewoon langsung menghindari tangan Jaehwan yang ingin membantu.

"ngga usah aku bisa sendiri" Sewoon sudah mulai berjalan melewati Jaehwan.

"kalau gitu, setengah-setengah" Jaehwan mengikuti langkah Sewoon, menjaganya agar Sewoon tidak tersandung.

"aku bilang ngga usah, aku bisa sendiri tanpa kamu." Jaehwan membatu, Sewoon berusaha untuk tidak berbalik ke arah Jaehwan dan meminta maaf atas sikap kasarnya. Ia melangkahkan kakinya, berat di tangannya akibat tumpukan buku yang menjulang tidak seberat beban di hatinya sekarang.

Jaehwan masih belum bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sewoon, dia tahu pasti kalau Sewoon di kerjai lagi. Sewoon memang sering di kerjai dan di suruh-suruh yang sialnya Sewoon tidak pernah melawan. Selalu Jaehwan yang melindungi Sewoon tetapi sekarang, Jaehwan tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa untuk melindungi Sewoon.

"Sewoon! Janji sama aku kalau kamu akan baik-baik aja. Karena baikmu adalah tenangku"

Sewoon berusaha sekuat mungkin untuk menahan tangisnya, kepedulian Jaehwan sungguh sangat menyulitkan untuknya.

* * *

Minhyun sudah mau keluar ruangan ketika orang lain justru membuka pintuya duluan dari arah luar.

"ayo! Masuk sini!" Minhyun terkejut melihat teman anggota osisnya menyeret Hyunbin masuk ke ruang osis.

"Jaehan, ada apa?"

"nih anak, ketangkep ngerokok di belakang sekolah" Minhyun membulatkan matanya mendengar penjelasan dari Jaehan.

"Jaehan, ini biar aku yang urus kamu baik ke kelas aja. Kebetulan kelasku lagi jam kosong" Jaehan mengangguk dan meninggalkan ruang osis.

"kenapa ngerokok?" Minhyun sudah mengambil posisi duduk berhadapan dengan Hyunbin, tapi Hyunbin masih bungkam.

"Hyunbin, aku tanya kenapa kamu ngerokok?!" Hyunbin masih berdiam diri, Minhyun menghela nafas. Dia ingat pesan kakaknya, kalau berhubungan dengan anak yang keras kepala maka kita jangan pakai cara yang keras pula.

"Hyunbin, kamu kan tahu rokok ngga baik buat kesehatan kan? Aku mohon kamu jangan ngerokok lagi ya" Minhyun melembutkan suaranya. Hyunbin akhirnya menaikan kepalanya yang sedari tadi tertunduk.

"kenapa?"

"ya karena rokok ngga baik buat kese-"

"kenapa peduli?" omongan Minhyun terputus oleh pertanyaan Hyunbin.

"Hyunbin denger, kamu kemarin udah daftar eskul kan? Kalau sampai ketahuan, kamu akan dikeluarin bahkan sebelum eskul itu mulai kamu mau?" Hyunbin menggeleng.

"tapi yang lain juga pada ngerokok"

"jadi, kalau yang lain minum kamu juga ikut minum? Yang lain ngobat kamu juga ikut ngobat gitu? Hyunbin, berhenti jadi anak nakal yang bisanya cuman menghamburkan uang orang tua kalian oke?" Minhyun sudah mulai frustasi menghadapi sikap Hyunbin yang seperti anak kecil.

"kak, kamu ngga suka anak nakal?" Minhyun memutar matanya malas "ya tentu aja ngga"

"terus yang kakak suka kaya apa?" Minhyun mengerutkan keningnya "emang kenapa?"

"soalnya, aku suka kakak" jawab Hyunbin sambil nyengir. Minhyun langsung merasakan pusing tujuh keliling.

'anak ini kenapa sih dari kemarin' batinnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continue..**

* * *

HAYOO ADA YANG BISA NEBAK SIAPA YANG BAKAL JADIAN DULUAN? /heboh sendiri. oiya btw, maapin aku masukin Sejeong disini soalnya aku ngebiasin sejeong :" aku ngga kepikiran siapa-siapa lagi selain dia huhu. ehiya aku juga ngerasa kaya kalian kalo ff ongniel sekarang jarang hehet, makanya kalau nemu ff ongniel rasanya bahagia bet.

makasiii selalu buat yang udah mereview sjmk95 bypop kidokii skyonix(edan baca review kamu aku ketawa mulu) sersanjung(emg alhamdulillah bgt ya kalo nemu ff ongniel, aku merasakan jg kok) jun-eve karih8894(nah itu dia yang bikin gereget khann) jeonyeona(ngga tau lg mau blg makasih kaya gimana akhh) anakongnyel dan onglyou(kapal ongniel udh mulai berlayar lagi kapten)

buat yang follow favorite ff ini, dan pastinya buaat yang sudah mau membaca! JANGAN LUPA VOTE ONGNIEL DI TANGGAL 10 JULI A YOROBUN :*


	6. Chapter 6

**TINGKAT DUA**

 **CHAPTER VI**

 **Kang Daniel x Ong Seongwoo as main character**

 **Typostinya (typo pastinya) Eyd amburadul dan baku/non baku semaunya.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Daniel menghela nafas berat, ntah sudah yang keberapa kali. Jaehwan menghentikan permainan gitarnya dan menatap kesal ke arah Daniel. Masalahnya sudah hampir seharian ini Jaehwan melihat Daniel tidak seperti biasanya yang suka cengengesan, lebih banyak berdiam diri dan melamun. Mereka sekarang tinggal berdua, Minhyun dan Seongwoo sedang sibuk dengan kegiatan osisnya mempersiapkan proposal untuk anak-anak tingkat dua study tour. Jonghyun sedang mengurus keperluan eskul, karena senin ini nanti setelah pulang sekolah mereka sudah mulai latihan. Jadi Jaehwan tidak ingin ambil pusing dengan masalah Daniel dan kembali memainkan gitarnya.

Daniel mengenal intro lagu yang dimainkan oleh Jaehwan, Jaehwan menyanyikan lagu Everthing has changed milik Taylor Swift. Ntah Jaehwan sengaja atau tidak menyanyikan lagu itu tetapi Daniel merasa tersindir dengan arti di balik lagu itu.

" _comeback and tell me why. I'm feeling like i've miss you all this time"_ Jaehwan sampai pada lirik lagu yang mewakili isi hati Daniel. Beberapa hari ini dia seperti merasa di jauhi oleh Seongwoo, walaupun dia selalu berpikiran baik kalau Seongwoo tidak menjauhinya, Seongwoo hanya sedang sibuk dengan kegiatan osisnya. Tapi semakin hari percakapan diantara mereka berdua semakin sedikit, saat bel istirahat berbunyi Seongwoo akan buru-buru meninggalkan kelas bahkan Seongwoo sampai meninggalkan Minhyun.

"aku salah apa lagi ya hwan?" Jaehwan menghentikan nyanyiannya ketika tiba-tiba Daniel membuka suaranya. "bukannya kamu lahir aja udah salah ya dan" niatnya Jaehwan mau bercanda, dan biasanya Daniel pasti udah cekikikan tapi sekarang Daniel justru menatapnya dengan tatapan serius.

"iyaiya, ini tentang dia kan?" Jaehwan menunjuk kursi yang sedang di duduki Daniel dengan dagunya, dimana Daniel sedang berada di kursi Seongwoo. Memang Jaehwan sempat merasa aneh juga ketika sering memergoki Seongwoo menghindar dari tatapan Daniel ketika mereka sedang berkumpul. Seongwoo memang biasa datang paling akhir diantara mereka karena Seongwoo harus menaiki bis, tapi anehnya Jaehwan pernah memergoki Seongwoo justru berdiam diri lama di depan mesin minuman lalu pada saat masuk kelas Seongwoo akan beralasan bahwa bis yang mengantarnya telat datang ke halte. Padahal Jaehwan tahu kalau Seongwoo sudah datang kesekolah tapi tidak langsung masuk ke kelas. Tapi Jaehwan diam saja, Seongwoo pasti punya alasan dibalik tingkahnya itu.

"coba kamu inget-inget, ada salah omong ngga ke dia dan" Daniel menggeleng lesu, "bahkan terakhir ngobrol sama Seongwoo itu minggu lalu hwan, akhir-akhir ini cuman bisa ngomong seperlunya aja sama dia" Daniel kembali mengingat terakhir kali dia bisa bercanda berdua dengan Seongwoo, pada saat mereka hanya berdua di atap. Mereka memakan biskuit kesukaan Seongwoo sambil saling bercerita. Jaehwan sendiri berada di posisi yang serba salah. Di satu sisi dia kasihan sama Daniel di cuekin seperti ini sama Seongwoo, tapi di satu sisi dia kasihan sama Seongwoo kalau harus melihat Daniel dan Sejeong berduaan.

"kenapa kamu ngga jujur aja ke Seongwoo?" Daniel membulatkan matanya.

"gila! kalau aku di tolak gimana?" seorang Kang Daniel takut di tolak oleh seorang Ong Seongwoo, kalau orang lain yang mendengar pasti sudah terjadi kehebohan, tapi untungnya yang mendengar ini adalah Kim Jaehwan. Buktinya ekspresi Jaehwan tidak ada rasa terkejut sama sekali, masih sama... lempengnya.

"makanya jadilah seseorang yang ngga layak untuk di tolak. Atau seenggaknya, jadilah berbeda. Misalnya nih ya, kamu pilih menjaga dibanding tebar pesona" ucap Jaehwan santai sambil mulai memetik senar gitarnya.

"kapan aku tebar pesona?"

"terus Sejeong apaan? Dia nyamperin kamu mulu gitu"

Daniel menangkap maksud pembicaraan Jaehwan, jadi ini karena dia dan Sejeong. Semenjak hari itu Sejeong memang jadi sering sekali menghampirinya ke kelas, bahkan memberikan makanan atau minuman ringan. Tapi, Daniel tidak enak untuk menolaknya dan Daniel juga tidak bermaksud untuk tebar pesona ke Sejeong.

"jadi, Seongwoo cemburu ke Sejeong gitu?" Jaehwan menggeleng, "dia cuman menghindar dari kalian"

"tapi kenapa? Aku ke Sejeong kan ngga ada maksud lain"

"orang memang sering salah mengartikan. Kata-kata yang ramah dapat berpengaruh begitu besar" Daniel bahkan sampai tidak percaya kalau yang berbicara di hadapannya ini adalah temannya, Kim Jaehwan.

* * *

Minhyun melirik ke arah Seongwoo yang lagi-lagi sedang melamun menatap awan, kalau Seongwoo jadi pendiam dan tidak membuat onar di ruang osis pasti ada masalah. Para anggota osis lainnya pun mengetahui fakta itu, mereka meninggalkan ruangan dengan pamit kepada Minhyun dan menitip pesan untuk menghibur Seongwoo. Setelah tersisa mereka berdua di ruangan Minhyun mulai membuka suara

"kamu mau cerita atau aku yang nanya?" kata-kata dari Minhyun yang paling malas Seongwoo dengar.

"aku yang cerita" Seongwoo membalikan badannya dan menyandarkan dirinya ke jendela, dia melihat Minhyun sudah menyamankan duduknya diatas meja. "persiapan terbesarku setelah mengenalnya adalah bersabar untuk kehilangan sesudahnya. Tapi aku ngga tahu kalau itu bakal sesulit ini"

Minhyun memasang wajah keheranan "sebentar. maksud kamu, kehilangan Daniel?" Seongwoo mengangguk. Minhyun mengerang frustasi, dia kira hubungan Daniel dan Seongwoo tinggal selangkah lagi, tetapi Seongwoo justru mundur perlahan menyerah begitu saja.

"kalau kamu ngga mau kehilangan Daniel, kamu ngga hanya harus memperhatikannya dari jauh, tetapi kamu harus berani mendekatinya dan mengajaknya pergi bersamamu. Agar kamu tahu bahwa dia bukan hanya sebatas yang kamu lihat, yang kamu dengar dan yang kamu pikirkan!" Minhyun mengucapaknya dengan satu tarikan nafas, dia sudah sangat emosi dengan tingkah Seongwoo yang selalu tidak percaya diri dengan dirinya sendiri.

"kamu egois Seongwoo. di mata Daniel cuman ada kamu, tapi kamu cuman bisa melihat tanggapan orang lain sama dirimu sendiri"

Minhyun sudah berhadapan dengan Seongwoo bahkan jari telunjuknya sudah menunjuk-nunjuk bahu Seongwoo. "Minhyun kamu, ngga akan bisa ngerti apa yang aku rasain" Minhyun dapat melihat kilat kekecewaan yang terpancar dari mata Seongwoo, tanpa sepatah katapun Seongwoo keluar dari ruangan meninggalkan Minhyun sendiri.

Seongwoo melangkahkan kakinya dengan gontai menuju ruang kelas, dia sedang tidak ingin melihat Daniel makanya langkah kakinya sengaja dia pelankan. Seongwoo terus menunduk sampai dia bertabrakan dengan orang lain. "ah syukurlah! Seongwoo! Jaehan! Mana Jaehan?!" Seongwoo mengenal anak itu, Seong Hyunwoo. Hyunwoo terlihat sangat berantakan, sepertinya dia habis berlari jauh dan tujuannya adalah ke ruang osis, tepatnya mencari Jaehan.

"kenapa? Ada apa? Katakan padaku"

"di-di belakang sekolah, Sewoon anak-anak m-mereka"

"kamu pergi ke ruang osis disana ada Minhyun. Lalu kamu ceritakan semuanya dan suruh dia membawa Jaehan menyusulku. Kau tenanglah, aku akan kesana duluan oke?" Hyunwoo mengangguk dan Seongwoo langsung berlari menuju belakang sekolah. Seongwoo mempunya firasat yang tidak enak yang akan terjadi pada Sewoon ketika melihat Hyunwoo terbata-bata seperti tadi.

* * *

"apa yang kalian lakukan?! Hentikan!" Seongwoo melihat Sewoon sudah terjatuh lemas di pojokan dan di kerubungi oleh beberapa orang, Seongwoo berdiri menjadi tameng bagi Sewoon. Seongwoo dapat melihat jelas kalau Sewoon baru saja di bully oleh mereka. Disana ada sekitar lima orang dimana ada dua perempuan dan tiga laki-laki. Seongwoo dapat mencium bau tidak sedap dan tubuh Sewoon sudah basah, Seongwoo yakin dua perempuan itu yang bertugas menyiramkan air ntah yang berasal dari mana ke arah Sewoon.

"wah wah wah, lihat siapa yang datang tanpa di undang" Seongwoo memang hampir tidak mengenali siapa mereka kecuali yang satu ini, Kim Youngjin.

"cih, inilah alasan aku membenci sekolah ini yang menerima murid beasiswa" Youngjin memerintah kedua laki-laki disana untuk memegangi Seongwoo hanya dengan gerakan matanya. Salah satu anak perempuan yang berada disana maju dan menyiram Seongwoo dengan air yang berbau busuk. "karena mereka semua memang parasit."

Seperti sudah direncanakan dengan matang, Seongwoo langsung di serang oleh salah satu anak laki-laki disana. Seongwoo menghindar tetapi ia kurang cepat dengan serangan yang dia dapat, sehingga tendangan laki-laki itu mengangkibatkan darah keluar dari sudut bibirnya. Seongwoo tersungkur di samping Sewoon, dia melihat Sewoon hampir kehilagan kesadarannya maka Seongwoo bangkit lagi melindungi Sewoon.

'bertahan sedikit lagi Seongwoo, mereka pasti akan datang' Seongwoo membatin menguatkan dirinya sendiri.

Seongwoo memejamkan matanya ketika dia melihat laki-laki yang lainnya akan melayangkan pukulan ke arahnya, mempersiapkan dirinya untuk menerima rasa sakit. Lalu Seongwoo membuka matanya kembali karena dia mendengar suara berdetum kencang. Seongwoo tidak bisa melihat apapun, penglihatannya terhalang sepenuhnya yang berhadapan dengan punggung lebar Daniel, tapi dia bisa melihat di belakangnya sudah ada Jaehwan yang membawa Sewoon keluar dari sana. Minhyun menghampirinya tetapi Seongwoo tidak bisa mendengar apapun yang keluar dari mulut Minhyun, yang di pikirkan hanya satu. Daniel, Daniel tidak boleh terlibat masalah ini.

"Daniel berhenti! Biar osis yang menanganinya!" Seongwoo bisa mendengar suara Jaehan yang meninggi memanggil Daniel, pikiran Seongwoo kalap ketika melihat Daniel sedang menghabisi salah satu anak yang memukulnya tadi. Jaehan sudah kewalahan menghadapi Daniel yang tidak mendengar omongan orang lain.

"Daniel berhenti! Atau aku tidak akan pernah berbicara denganmu lagi!" gerakan Daniel langsung terhenti mendengar ucapan Seongwoo, lebih tepatnya ancaman. Jaehan yang melihat itu langsung mengamankan keadaan. Daniel memandang Seongwoo dengan kilat kekecawaan di matanya, dan Seongwoo menjadi amat sangat menyesal mengatakan hal seperti itu, dia hanya tidak tahu dengan cara apa lagi bisa menghentikan perbuatan Daniel. Daniel berjalan keluar dari sana dengan penuh amarah, Seongwoo yang melihat itu bermaksud untuk mengerjarnya namun tangannya di tahan oleh Minhyun.

"Daniel butuh waktu sendiri, untuk mendinginkan pikirannya"

"tapi-"

"setidaknya pikirkan dirimu sendiri kali ini saja Ong Seongwoo!" Minhyun tidak habis pikir dengan temannya ini, Seongwoo sudah kacau. Bibirnya luka, dia kotor bau dan juga seragamnya sudah basah semua. "aku minta maaf tadi sudah mengataimu egois, sekarang ikut aku. Kau terlihat sangat kacau" Minhyun memberi tanda pada Jaehan untuk membereskan apa yang sudah terjadi, Jaehan mengangguk mengerti. Walaupun yang lain sudah melarikan diri, setidaknya dia mendapatkan satu narasumber. Seongwoo diam saja mengikuti tarikan tangan Minhyun.

* * *

Seongwoo sudah membaik, bajunya sudah diganti menjadi seragam olahraga sekolah, lukanya juga sudah diberi obat. Namun dia masih berdiam diri di tempat tidur ruang kesehatan, Minhyun setia menungguinya. Setelah mendapat kabar bahwa Jaehwan dan Sewoon izin pulang karena kondisi Sewoon, Jonghyun juga mengatakan pada Minhyun kalau Daniel sudah berada bersamanya namun masih berdiam diri.

"kamu ngga mau balik ke kelas?" Seongwoo menggeleng. Dia amat sangat takut untuk berhadapan dengan Daniel sekarang.

"Minhyun kamu balik ke kelas aja. Aku mau disini sampai pelajaran berakhir" sebelum Minhyun melayangkan protesnya mereka di kejutkan dengan terbukanya pintu ruang kesehatan.

"kak Minhyun! Kakak ngga apa-apa? Ada yang luka? Siapa yang berani ngelakuin ini ke kamu?" Seongwoo kebingungan melihat interaksi Minhyun dengan seseorang yang tidak dikenalnya, tubuhnya sangat tinggi dan Seongwoo seperti pernah melihatnya di suatu tempat. Orang itu terlihat sangat mengkhawatirkan Minhyun, dia mengecek seluruh tubuh Minhyun dari bawah sampai atas. Minhyun memutar matanya malas dan menyentil dahi Hyunbin, "aku ngga kenapa-napa bodoh, temenku yang terluka" Hyunbin menunduk memberi salam kepada Seongwoo sambil mengusap dahinya yag memerah.

"mereka bilang osis ribut di belakang sekolah, aku takut kamu kenapa-kenapa"

"ya! Kwon Hyunbin! Dimana sopan santunmu dengan anak tingkat tiga hah? hah? hah?" Minhyun menjewer telinga Hyunbin untuk meredam degup jantungnya yang ntah kenapa menjadi lebih kencang ketika Hyunbin mengkhawatirkannya. Hyunbin mengaduh minta ampun, Seongwoo hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingakah mereka berdua.

"ya." Minhyun dan Hyunbin menghentikan kegiatan mereka dan menengok ke arah Seongwoo.

"bisakah kalian lanjutkan kemesraan kalian di luar, aku ingin istirahat." Seongwoo sudah menidurkan dirinya ke tempat tidur, menghiraukan teriakan protes dari Minhyun yang sudah di tarik keluar sama Hyunbin.

* * *

Bel pertanda pulang sekolah sudah terdengar dari tadi, namun kegiatan sekolah belum sepenuhnya usai. Walaupun ada yang langsung melangkahkan kaki kerumahnya, namun masih banyak anak yang bermain di lapangan, belajar di perpustakaan dan mengikuti kegiatan eskulnya masing-masing. Seongwoo masih berdiri mematung di depan pintu kelasnya, Jonghyun dan Minhyun memberitahunya bahwa Daniel masih berada disana meskipun kelas sudah sepi, merupakan waktu yang tepat untuk berbicara empat mata. Jonghyun dan Minhyun sendiri sudah berada di ruang kaca, biar bagaimanapun hari ini adalah pertama kalinya eskul mereka dimulai. Mereka berpesan untuk tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan mereka dan fokus pada Daniel saja.

Seongwoo melangkahkan kakinya takut-takut ke arah Daniel, dan mendudukan dirinya disamping Daniel. Daniel menahan dirinya mati-matian untuk tidak langsung memeluk Seongwoo ketika dia melihat Seongwoo melangkah ke arahnya. Seongwoo melihat Daniel memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lapangan, berpura-pura sibuk memperhatikan anak-anak bermain sepak bola.

"Daniel..?"

"hm." Seongwoo sedikit bersyukur mendengar Daniel masih mau berbicara dengannya.

"aku minta maaf" Seongwoo kaget ketika Daniel tiba-tiba berbalik ke arahnya, sekarang posisi mereka sudah berhadapan. Daniel mengerang frustasi, membuat Seongwoo kebingungan.

"aku marah sama diri aku sendiri. Aku malu sama diri aku sendiri yang ngga bisa jagain kamu" Daniel melembutkan suaranya, tidak tega melihat Seongwoo yang takut-takut bicara dengannya. Daniel menyentuh bekas luka di sudut bibir Seongwoo, hati Seongwoo menghangat.

Seongwoo merasa bahwa omongan Minhyun ada benarnya, bahwa dirinya adalah seseorang yang egois. Daniel berbuat sampai seperti ini sedangkan yang dia lakukan hanyalah bersembunyi. Seongwoo melingkarkan tangannya ke pinggang Daniel, menyamankan wajahnya pada bahu lebar Daniel.

"eh?" Daniel benar-benar dibuat terkejut berkali-kali oleh seorang Ong Seongwoo hari ini. Baru tadi dia sedang memutar otak bagaimana caranya untuk mengajak Seongwoo mau bicara lagi dengannya, tapi sekarang Seongwoo bahkan sudah memeluknya.

Daniel membalas pelukan Seongwoo, bahkan lebih erat dibanding dengan pelukan Seongwoo padanya. Seongwoo merasakan wajahnya memanas, tapi sudah terlalu terlambat untuk menyadari bahwa ini semua karena ulahnya duluan.

"aku minta maaf" Daniel terkekeh mendengar lagi-lagi Seongwoo mengucapkan permintaan maafnya dengan sangat menggemaskan.

"untuk apa lagi kali ini hm?"

"karena telah menjauhimu beberapa hari ini. Aku hanya.." Seongwoo ragu untuk melanjutkan kata-katanya namun dia bertekad kalau dia tidak akan mundur lagi, "aku hanya tidak suka melihat kamu dan Sejeong jadi aku menghindar"

Daniel tertawa lagi rasanya seperti sudah lama dia tidak sebahagia ini, dia bahagia karena Seongwoo berada di pelukannya, dia bahagia karena Seongwoo cemburu terhadapnya dan dia bahagia karena Seongwoo akhirnya mau jujur dengannya.

"aku maafkan, tapi jangan diulangi lagi oke?" Daniel dapat merasakan Seongwoo mengangguk.

* * *

Keesokan harinya walaupun masih pagi tetapi koridor kelas sudah ramai memperhatikan pasangan baru yang sedang bergandengan tangan. Jaehwan menggenggam tangan Sewoon erat, Sewoon yang risih menjadi pusat perhatian sepagi ini berusaha untuk melepaskannya namun Jaehwan menahannya kuat. Jaehwan jadi ekstra over protective dengan Sewoon semenjak kejadian kemarin. Tangan kirinya menggengam tangan kanan Sewoon dan tangannya yang lain menenteng tas sekolah Sewoon. Di pergelangan tangan mereka terlihat gelang biru menyebul dari balik lengan seragam mereka. Gelang yang waktu itu sempat di kembalikan Sewoon ke Jaehwan.

Jaehwan mengantarkan Sewoon ke kelasnya, bahkan sampai Sewoon duduk manis di kursinya. Sewoon sudah setengah mati menahan malu tapi mau bagaimana lagi mereka memang sudah berpacaran. Kemarin setelah siuman, Sewoon menemukan Jaehwan disampingnya, dia sangat marah padanya. Terjadi pertengkaran hebat diantara mereka, namun justru di momen itu mereka mengutarakan perasaan mereka masing-masing. Dan Sewoon sudah berjanji pada Jaehwan bahwa dia akan menuruti Jaehwan sebagai permintaan maafnya.

"jangan pergi ke kantin, biar aku yang kesini membelikan makanan" Sewoon sudah membuka mulutnya untuk protes, "jangan membantah, kita sudah sepakat kemarin"

Setelah dirasa Sewoon sudah aman karena sahabat Sewoon sudah hadir di kelas walapun dengan tatapan bingungnya melihat kehadiran Jaehwan, Jaehwan kembali ke kelasnya.

Jaehwan memasuki kelas dengan senyuman yang lebar, Minhyun yang melihatnya sampai ngeri sendiri. Daniel dan Jonghyun saling bertukar pandangan heran, sedangkan Seongwoo seperti biasa, ia belum sampai.

"udah apa hwan, ngeri banget aku ngeliatnya" Jaehwan malah ketawa-ketawa, tidak mengubris omongan Minhyun.

Tiba-tiba Seongwoo memasuki kelas dengan hebohnya, nafasnya tersengal karena berlari. Daniel memperingatkannya untuk hati-hati dan dia hanya mengangguk. "Kim Jaehwan" Seongwoo masih berdiri, dan mengulurkan telapak tangannya ke arah Jaehwan.

"pajak jadian." Setelah itu suara tertawa Jaehwan dapat di dengar hingga ke kelas sebelah, dan Sewoon yang mendengarnya tahu alasan dibalik tawa itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continue**

* * *

Howons couple jadian duluan jengjeng! belakangan ini ngga bisa bgt nulis ntah kenapa.. kayanya lg meratapi nasip bgt ngeliat dompet terkuras gara-gara ongniel :" /maap jadi curhat. makasihhh ya yang udah review skyonix, bbypop, sungminseokibum, dazzling kaize, jeonyeona makasih udah menunggu update ff ini :" btw aku ikutin saran kamu. aku coba baca wattpad loh dan publish cerita ini disana biar ada poster2nya gitu tp masih kagok bgt main wattpad. onglyou KAPAN YAAA HEHEHE.

emg bener ternyata review bikin semangat nulis huhu :" makasih juga yang udah follow favorite dan membacaaa! kritik saran usul terbuka bgt ko buat kalian :*


	7. Chapter 7

**TINGKAT DUA**

 **CHAPTER VII**

 **Kang Daniel x Ong Seongwoo as main character**

 **Typostinya (typo pastinya) Eyd amburadul dan baku/non baku semaunya.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

"Dan, bantuin aku"

Daniel mengernyit, kebingungan dengan permintaan Jaehwan. "gerakan mana yang kamu belum bisa?" pasalnya, Jaehwan termaksud salah satu dari tiga idiot yang tidak bisa menari sama sekali, badannya kaku. Pertama ada Guanlin, yang awalnya sangat kesulitan mengikuti gerakan Daniel tapi sekarang dia sudah bisa menari-nari sambil cekikikan.

Lalu Hyunbin, gerakannya seperti robot dan susah menghafal gerakan baru tapi semangatnya bertambah dua kali lipat jika Minhyun sedang menemani mereka latihan. Namun Jaehwan justru kebalikannya dari Hyunbin, jika ada kekasihnya datang dia pasti langsung ngeluyur nempel ke Sewoon. Langsung berhenti latihan, makanya kemampuan menarinya tertinggal oleh Guanlin dan Hyunbin.

Akhirnya Jonghyun naik pitam dan memutuskan peraturan bahwa 'dilarang pacaran ketika eskul sedang berlangsung' yang mendapat protes keras dari Jaehwan Woojin dan Hyunbin yang pada saat itu sudah memiliki pasangan.

Ya tentu, siapa yang tidak mengenal kekasihnya Park Woojin yaitu Ahn Hyungseob. Kulit putih dengan bibir merah merona, ditambah dengan sepasang mata bulat yang lucu membuat siapapun gemas melihatnya. Tidak sulit bagi Woojin untuk mendapatkan Hyungseob, karena sejak awal Hyungseob memang sudah menyukai Woojin.

Lalu si tukang protes yang terakhir Kwon Hyunbin yang baru berpacaran dengan Hwang Minhyun satu minggu saja, serasa hubungannya sudah satu tahun. Jika bertanya tentang pasangan _love and war_ , maka seentero sekolah akan menyebutkan MinHyunbin.

Berantem-baikan, ngambek-baikan, cemburu-baikan, kalau kata Jaehwan 'begitu saja kalian sampai lebaran monyet'.

Awalnya Minhyun berfikir bahwa tidak mungkin dia bisa berpacaran dengan Hyunbin, ayahnya akan menentangnya. Tetapi Hyunbin tidak gentar sedikitpun, dia terus mengejar Minhyun. Sampai Minhyun kewalahan, sampai Minhyun terbiasa dengan kehadiran Hyunbin. Bahkan Minhyun merindukan untuk bertengkar dengan Hyunbin.

Seminggu yang lalu, pada saat Hyunbin mengalami kecelakaan kecil di lokasi pemotretannya, Seongwoo iseng memberitahu Minhyun bahwa Hyunbin sudah dibawa keruang unit gawat darurat.

Kaki Minhyun lemas, dia hanya bisa menangis meracau segala macam yang ada di dalam hatinya dimana Hyunbin sedang berdiri di belakangnya mendengarkan pengakuan Minhyun.

"hal paling ajaib sekaligus mengerikan yang pernah kulakukan adalah mencintaimu."

Minhyun mengatakannya di tengah tangisnya, Hyunbin yang tidak tahan terus mengerjai Minhyun langsung memeluknya. Minhyun yang belum menyadari bahwa dia sedang dikerjai teman-temannya justru menangis makin kencang di pelukan Hyunbin.

Sementara teman-temannya yang lain sudah tertawa sampai terduduk-duduk bahkan Jaehwan sudah merekamnya. Walaupun akhirnya Minhyun mencueki Seongwoo selama dua hari, tetapi berkat kejahilan Seongwoo justru membuat Minhyun dan Hyunbin menyatu.

Jadilah mereka seperti sekarang ini. Ketika latihan sedang berlangsung, mereka tidak diizinkan untuk mendekati kekasih mereka. Woojin dan Hyunbin menyalahkan Jaehwan atas terbentuknya peraturan baru ini.

Tetapi untungnya, kekasih mereka masih diizinkan masuk ke ruang latihan. karena biasanya Sewoon akan menunggu Jaehwan untuk pulang bersama, Hyungseob yang menemani Woojin latihan jika dia tidak ada jadwal les, dan Minhyun yang memang merangkap menjadi manajer eskul mereka.

Jaehwan menatap Sewoon dari kejauhan, kekasihnya sedang bercanda bersama dengan Hyungseob dan Daehwi. Jaehwan menggeleng, "bukan masalah gerakan dance hari ini Dan"

masih belum boleh dia menghampiri Sewoon, karena latihan belum usai hanya sedang istirahat sebentar sambil menunggu snack yang dibeli oleh Minhyun dan Seongwoo. "bantuin gimana caranya nahan diri biar ngga nyium Sewoon" Daniel membulatkan matanya yang hasilnya gagal karena matanya tetap saja sipit.

"itumah kamunya aja hwan yang mesum!" Daniel melempar bekas botol mineral yang sudah kosong ke arah Jaehwan. Jaehwan masih sabar saja sampai akhirnya dia tidak tahan juga dengan tingkah Daniel yang memandangnya seakan-akan seperti penjahat kelamin.

"oiyaya, kamu mah bukan bisa nahan diri. Tapi emang ngga bisa nyium Seongwoo, pacaran juga engga" Daniel mematung, Jaehwan tertawa sinis penuh kemenangan melihat Daniel skakmat begitu. Kegaduhan diciptakan oleh dua orang itu, yang lain hanya melihat sekilas dan melanjutkan kegiatan masing-masing, seakan-akan sudah terbiasa melihat Daniel dan Jaehwan bertengkar.

"yakan kamu ngga bisa kan nyium Seongwoo?"

"daripada kamu hwan, kaya om-om mesum. Tiap hari nyium Sewoon" Daniel sudah gemas sekali dengan Jaehwan, mulutnya mau dia sumpal biar tidak berisik lagi.

Seongwoo dan Minhyun menaiki anak tangga sambil mengecek kantong plastik yang mereka pegang, apa semua titipan anak-anak sudah terbeli atau tidak. "disini udah ada semua titipan anak-anak, titipan Daniel Jaehwan dan Jonghyun ngga kelupaan kan?"

Seongwoo mengangguk, untuk urusan anak-anak tingkat satu memang Minhyun yang menangani, sekalian punya pacarnya. Seongwoo yang pertama mencapai ruang kaca membuka pintu dengan Minhyun menyusul di belakangnya, mereka melihat Daniel dan Jaehwan sudah bergulat di lantai tidak menyadari keberadaan mereka.

"tapi kamu mau juga kan nyium Seongwoo?" ledek Jaehwan sambil cekikian menghindar dari serangan Daniel "ya maulah!"

 _Srek bruk._

Bunyi kantung plastik terjatuh mengalihkan semua kegiatan yang ada di dalam ruang kaca. Namun suasana mendadak canggung. Daniel dan Jaehwan membatu dengan posisinya dimana Jaehwan tidak bisa menutup mulutnya yang membentuk huruf 'o'.

Minhyun melirik ke arah Seongwoo yang wajahnya kini sudah memerah sempurna. Kantung plastik masih berada di genggamanya, karena yang terjatuh tadi ternyata kantung yang dibawa oleh Minhyun, saking terkejutnya Minhyun sampai dia menjatuhkan bawaannya. Seongwoo izin ke toilet sambil tertawa canggung, yang lain yang tidak mengetahui ulah Jaehwan terhadap Daniel, hanya bisa memandang Minhyun dengan tatapan penuh tanya.

* * *

Seongwoo langsung membasuh wajahnya dengan air, keran air dia sengaja tidak mematikanya. Seongwoo takut detak jantungnya bisa terdengar jika mematikannya. Dia mengatur nafasnya dan menepuk-nepuk kedua pipinya. Masih jelas guratan merah yang terlihat di wajahnya, dia juga merasakan pipinya memanas walaupun sudah dibasuh dengan air dingin.

Seongwoo memutar lagi apa yang baru saja ia dengar, ketika Daniel dengan penuh frustasi menyatakan bahwa dia juga ingin menciumnya.. Seongwoo menggelengkan kepalanya menyadarkan dirinya sendiri dari lamunannya.

Seongwoo memang sempat bingung dengan sikap Daniel terhadapnya. Daniel bisa menjadi sangat manis dan memperlakukannya dengan baik, belum lagi yang masalah sebulan lalu saat Youngjin dan gengnya menyerang Sewoon dan dirinya, Daniel maju paling depan untuk melindunginya. Jaehwan sudah siap jika masalah itu di selesaikan dengan serius.

Tidak hanya Jaehwan, calon mertua Sewoon juga sudah siap. tetapi Sewoon dan Seongwoo ingin menyelesaikannya dengan cara kekeluargaan. Wajah Daniel mengeras ketika pada saat itu Seongwoo memintanya untuk berbaikan dan meminta maaf kepada Ha Minho.

Minho adalah anak yang dibuat Daniel menjadi babak belur, maka dari itu Seongwoo meminta Daniel untuk minta maaf juga ke Minho karena Minho dan tiga orang lainnya sudah menyesali perbuatannya.

Kecuali Youngjin, dia siap jika masalah itu dibawa ke tingkat yang lebih serius bahkan sampai sekarang dia masih suka berprilaku seenaknya kepada anak yang dia anggap 'parasit'.

Tapi Sewoon dan Seongwoo masing-masing menjelaskan dengan sabar kepada Jaehwan dan Daniel, bahwa Youngjin bersikap seperti itu karena pengaruh dari keluarganya yang sedikit berantakan. Bukan Jaehwan dan Daniel namanya, kalau mereka tidak bisa luluh dengan bujukan Sewoon dan Seongwoo.

Untuk masalah Sejeong, Daniel juga menepati janjinya. Sehari setelah Seongwoo menyatakan ketidaksukaannya terhadap kedekatan Sejeong dan Daniel, Daniel langsung mengajak Sejeong bicara empat mata. Seongwoo tidak tahu apa yang dikatakan Daniel tetapi mulai saat itu Sejeong tidak pernah menghampiri Daniel lagi, paling hanya sekedar menyapa Daniel jika berpapasan.

Tapi semenjak itu pula Seongwoo jadi sering mendapat teror-teror tidak jelas seperti, sampah yang ada di loker sepatunya, coretan pada buku yang ia tinggal di kelas, sengaja di tabrak dan masih banyak lagi. Hanya saja dia tidak mau kalau Daniel sampai mengetahui itu, jadi sampai sekarang Seongwoo masih menyembunyikannya dari Daniel bahkan memohon kepada Minhyun yang terlihat sudah ingin mengadukannya ke Daniel.

Yang Seongwoo bingungkan, dia harus menganggap Daniel sebagai apa. Karena Daniel tidak pernah bertanya 'Seongwoo kamu mau jadi pacarku?' tapi akan cemberut seharian ketika dia tahu Seongwoo menerima pernyataan cinta dari seseorang.

Atau mengatakan 'Seongwoo aku sayang kamu' tapi akan menemaninya seharian penuh ketika kakinya tidak sengaja terkilir pada saat pelajaran olahraga.

Dan tidak pernah mengajaknya 'Seongwoo ayo kita pacaran' tapi akan selalu mengajaknya pergi di saat hari libur, ntah itu menonton film atau ke taman bermain. Seongwoo benar-benar pusing memikirkannya, sehingga dia memutuskan untuk menjalani saja apa yang sedang terjadi.

Daniel mengerang frustasi ketika semuanya tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar cerita dari Minhyun dan Jaehwan. "pantesan kak Seongwoo langsung kabur begitu tadi" Hyungseob yang notabennya mikirnya agak lamban baru menyadari alasan Seongwoo pergi dan belum kembali, setelah Woojin menjelaskannya ulang.

"takutlah dia sama Daniel" walaupun adik kelas Hyunbin tidak memanggil Daniel dengan embel-embel 'kak' begitu juga untuk Jaehwan dan Minhyun. Daehwi merasakan getaran ponselnya di tengah tertawanya.

"wah parah, kak Seongwoo pulang duluan nih" Daehwi menunjukan pesan Seongwoo yang dikirim ke grup chat mereka. Daniel paling benci ini, dia benci jika Seongwoo menjaga jarak dengannya. Bukannya Daniel tidak ingin mengutarakan perasaannya ke Seongwoo, tetapi _timingnya_ selalu tidak tepat.

* * *

Seongwoo menatap dengan kesal bangku Daniel yang tidak berpenghuni itu, "kemana dia?" Dongho mengalihkan wajahnya dari ponselnya sesaat "cabut, sama Jaehwan Jonghyun"

Seongwoo menghela nafas, bahkan sekarang Jonghyun sudah mulai ikut-ikutan suka bolos dengan _duo trouble maker_ . memang hari ini anak tingkat dua setelah sekian lama, akhirnya mendapatkan jam kosong lagi. Tapi bukan berarti itu dipergunakan untuk membolos, karena hari ini mereka akan mendiskusikan _study tour_ dengan perwakilan osis masing-masing kelas.

Minhyun memasuki kelas dengan tumpukan berkas yang langsung ia taruh di meja guru. "masih pagi udah cemberut begitu, ulah apa lagi Daniel?" Minhyun menghampiri Seongwoo yang sedang cemberut di bangkunya sambil memainkan ponsel.

"dia bolos. Pokoknya kalau dia protes apapun itu yang menyangkut acara ini, jangan di dengerin ya Min. Awas kamu." Minhyun meringis ngeri "dia dateng kok, lengkap sama seragam dan tasnya. Cuman lagi main aja dia, ngga tahu kemana" jawab Minhyun enteng sambil mengedikan bahu.

"yaudahlah, kita mulai aja kalau gitu" Seongwoo berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju ke depan kelas. Minhyun berani bertaruh, kalau Seongwoo masih kesal dengan Daniel yang tidak menghadiri kelas.

Ternyata disini mereka, setelah berhasil menyeret Guanlin dari kelasnya sekarang Jonghyun Jaehwan Daniel dan Guanlin sedang berada di kelas Woojin. Mereka tidak masuk ke kelas, hanya berada di jendela kelas yang menghadap ke koridor, mengobrol lewat sana dengan Woojin Daehwi dan Hyungseob dari dalam kelas mereka.

"kalian sih enak, kita kan ngga ada jam kosong. Paling bentar lagi guru dateng nih" Daehwi yang paling protes ketika kakak-kakak tingkat dua itu membujuknya untuk membolos. Guanlin mengangguk-angguk tapi tidak sadar bahwa sekarang di kelasnya sudah mulai pelajaran sejarah, sama saja dia membolos bukan.

"bolos satu matkul aja hwi" Daniel memohon kepada sepupunya itu, kalau Woojin sudah siap-siap melompat keluar jendela, padahal ada pintu. "hwi udah gih sana bantuin kak Daniel, nanti aku yang cari alasan kalau kalian di tanyain" mendengar perkataan dari kekasihnya Woojin langsung lompat keluar jendela, padahal ada pintu.

Guanlin sebagai penonton yang tidak dibayar, bertepuk tangan heboh sambil tertawa-tawa. Setelah berhasil membujuk Daehwi mereka berenam langsung berlari menuju ruang latihan mereka, tidak lupa mengirim pesan untuk si jangkung Hyunbin yang paling senang kalau di ajak bolos bersama.

* * *

Seongwoo memasuki kelas yang sudah kosong, hanya tersisa tasnya dan Minhyun. Hampir jam lima sore, ternyata rapat hari ini berlangsung cukup lama. Walaupun kelas sudah sepi, tetapi kondisi sekolah masih ramai. Seongwoo dapat mendengar suara anak-anak yang berada di lapangan, suara tendangan bola, dan teriakan para pemandu sorak yang sedang berlatih.

Seongwoo mengambil tas selempang hitam kesayangannya dan beranjak ingin pulang ketika dia tahu bahwa Minhyun akan diantar oleh Hyunbin. Langkahnya terhenti ketika dia ingin membuka pintu kelas, ponselnya bergetar mendapat pesan masuk dari Daniel.

 _Danik : aku mau kirim sesuatu. *Danik sent a video* Dilihat sampai habis oke?_

Seongwoo mendudukan dirinya kembali di tempat yang terdekat yaitu meja guru, dan mulai memutar vidio yang dikirimkan Daniel. Vidio itu menampilkan Daniel yang sedang berada di ruang kaca, tempat mereka latihan. Daniel sudah melepas jas seragamya dan menggulung sampai siku lengan kemejanya. Tubuh Daniel bergerak bersamaan dengan terputarnya alunan musik, ternyata Daniel menari.

" _You know you love me, I know you care_

 _Just shout whenever, and I'll be there_

 _You are my love, you are my heart_

 _And we would never ever ever be apart"_

Seongwoo menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kanannya, dia sudah terkejut Daniel mengiriminya vidio dancenya tapi sekarang dia bisa mendengar Daniel juga bernyanyi. Seongwoo tersenyum dan tertawa gemas melihat Daniel berusaha untuk bernyanyi sambil menari. Dia tahu bahwa Daniel sangat handal dalam menari, tetapi suaranya tidak buruk juga, suara husky Daniel bernyanyi untuknya.

" _Are we an item? boy, quit playing_

 _We're just friends, what are you saying?_

 _Say there's another and look right in my eyes_

 _My first love broke my heart for the first time"_

Seongwoo tertawa lagi, matanya masih terus memperhatikan vidio yang terputar di ponselnya. Gemas sekali dia melihat Daniel disini. Biasanya Daniel menari dengan gerakan yang keren bahkan terkesan sexy, tetapi disini Daniel menari ringan dengan gerakan lucu. ditambah lagi Seongwoo bisa mendengar suara anak-anak lain yang berlagak seperti penyanyi latar, karena dia mengenali suara Daehwi dan Jaehwan.

" _He made my heart pound, it skipped a beat when I see him in the street and_

 _At school on the playground but I really wanna see him on the weekend._

 _He knows he got me dazing cause he was so amazing_

 _And now my heart is breaking but I just keep on saying"_

Guanlin dan Jonghyun mengambil bagian disini, dimana Daehwi dan Woojin menjadi figuran memparodikan Seongwoo dan Daniel. Seongwoo dapat melihat layarnya bergoyang sedikit, sepertinya Hyunbin sedang menahan tawanya sambil merekam vidionya.

Seongwoo menjatuhnya kepalanya di meja sambil tertawa-tawa setelah vidio sudah berakhir. Dia tidak habis pikir dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh teman-temannya. Rasa kesal dan lelah Seongwoo menguap ntah kemana, dia sangat bahagia dan terhibur dengan vidio tersebut. Tawa Seongwoo terhenti ketika Daniel menghubunginya

"halo Dan? Kalian tuh ngapain sih yaampun" Seongwoo bisa mendengar Daniel terkekeh.

"Seongwoo, lihat ke luar jendela" Seongwoo langsung mencari-cari Daniel lewat jendela kelas, dia melambai ketika matanya telah menangkap sosok Daniel.

"Seongwoo" hampir saja Seongwoo memutuskan sambungan ponselnya dengan Daniel. "ya?" walaupun dibawah sana ramai, tapi Seongwoo dapat melihat bahwa perhatian Daniel hanya tertuju pada dirinya.

"aku mencintaimu tanpa rencana untuk berhenti, menepi, atau berpindah hati" tubuh Seongwoo membeku mendengar apa yang Daniel utarakan. "untukku, kau takkan terganti. Bukan karena kamu yang terbaik, ini karena aku yang ngga mau" bagaimana bisa Daniel terlihat setenang itu sedangkan Seongwoo sudah sulit untuk mengatur nafasnya.

"Seongwoo.. apa kamu mau.. jadi pacarku?"

Seongwoo tidak bisa bicara, dia ingin mengatakan'ya' tapi suaranya tidak mau keluar. Daniel dan Seongwoo masih bertahan di posisi yang sama, dengan ponsel masih menempel di telinga mereka. Seongwoo tahu Daniel mulai memaksakan senyumnya

"Seongwoo, ngga apa-apa kalau mau menolakku. Kita bisa berteman seperti sebelumnya" Seongwoo menggeleng.

"Daniel.. sini" dengan susah payah akhirnya suara Seongwoo mau keluar, Daniel dapat mendengar suara Seongwoo bergetar. "aku ngga bisa kesana kalau kamu belum jawab" dari awal Daniel memang sudah menyusun rencana kenapa dia menyatakan perasaannya lewat ponsel, karena jika ditolak dia bisa langsung pulang dan lari dari kenyataan.

"iya aku mau, makanya kesini cepet!" tanpa pikir panjang lagi Daniel langsung berlari seperti orang yang di kejar hantu, tidak peduli kemejanya yang basah oleh keringatnya. Untungnya lorong kelas sudah sepi jadi dia tidak perlu takut untuk bertabrakan dengan yang lain.

Lantai dua terasa seperti lantai dua puluh bagi Daniel. Dia merasa anak tangga yang dinaikinya tidak ada habisnya, dia hanya ingin cepat-cepat bertemu dengan Seongwoo, Seongwoo-nya.

Daniel membuka pintu kelas dengan tidak sabaran, Seongwoo disana menunggunya di dekat jendela saksi dari pernyataan cinta Daniel.

Seongwoo tersenyum bermandikan cahaya matahari senja, senyum yang paling manis dimata Daniel adalah senyuman Seongwoo. Tatapan mata Seongwoo adalah salah satu keajaiban semesta yang ingin selalu Daniel telusuri kedip demi kedip. Daniel menghampiri Seongwoo dengan tergesa-gesa, Seongwoo yang melihat Daniel sangat terburu-buru terkekeh

"Dan, lihat kamu sampai berantakan gi-" omongan Seongwoo terputus karena bibirnya kini telah terkunci oleh bibir Daniel. Seongwoo yang tadinya terkejut, memejamkan matanya erat ketika Daniel menempelkan bibirnya dan memagutnya lembut.

Seongwoo meremas bahu Daniel ketika bibir atas dan bawahnya dipagut bergantian. Kaki Seongwoo melemas Daniel sudah melumat habis bibirnya, Seongwoo kehabisan pasokan udara. Daniel yang menyadari bahwa Seongwoo ingin terjatuh mengangkat Seongwoo untuk di dudukan di atas meja tanpa melepas ciumannya.

Seongwoo memukul pelan bahu Daniel sebagai tanda untuk melepaskannya. Seongwoo mengambil nafas sebanyak-banyak ketika Daniel melepaskan ciumannya.

Dia bingung, padahal Daniel yang baru saja berlari dari lapangan kesini, tapi Daniel tampak baik-baik saja ketika Seongwoo sendiri sudah ngos-ngosan. Daniel merasa bersalah melihat Seongwoo yang sudah memerah dan nafas yang tersengal.

"maaf, aku terlalu senang" Seongwoo terkekeh melihat wajah Daniel yang memelas "ngga apa-apa" jawabnya sambil mengelus-elus rambut Daniel. Daniel mengigit bibirnya gemas, melihat Seongwoo yang tersenyum dengan bibirnya yang memerah dan berbekas ciuman darinya.

Daniel menahan dirinya untuk tidak mencium Seongwoo lagi, dia takut Seongwoo malah kabur nanti darinya.

* * *

"gimana? Di terima?" tanya Minhyun kepada gengnya yang sekarang sedang berkumpul. Masing-masing memiliki respon yang berbeda. Seperti, Daehwi yang menganggukan kepalanya dengan semangat dan bisa dilihat air mata mau keluar dari sudut matanya, ntah terharu atau lebay.

Woojin Guanlin dan Jaehwan sudah bernyanyi-nanyi 'congratulations and celebrations' sambil menari-nari aneh. Jonghyun dengan anggukan dan senyuman kalemnya, dan yang terakhir pacarnya yang mengacungkan jempol setelah mencuri ciuman di pipinya.

"kalau begitu tunggu apa lagi? Ayo kita susul mereka"

Segerombolan itu menaiki tangga dengan gaduhnya, ada Hyunbin dan Guanlin yang sudah main 'siapa cepat yang sampai duluan' yang mendapat omelan dari Jonghyun karena mengkhawatirkan kalau mereka sampai terjatuh nantinya.

Jaehwan masih sibuk dengan ponselnya, sepertinya mengabari Sewoon bahwa dia akan telat menjemput kekasihnya yang sedang eskul nanti.

Guanlin yang terlebih dulu sampai ke kelas bertuliskan 2-B langsung membuka pintu sambil berteriak 'wohoo' tidak tahu karena senang sampai duluan atau senang telah menang dari Hyunbin, berdiri mematung melihat posisi Daniel dan Seongwoo yang sepertinya tidak bisa di ganggu.

Seongwoo sendiri langsung mendorong bahu Daniel yang menimbulkan suara mengaduh dari Daniel karena pinggangnya terbentur pinggir meja, terkejut dengan kehadiran Guanlin yang tiba-tiba.

Guanlin sudah mau berbalik meninggalkan kelas ketika Hyunbin baru saja sampai dengan nafas tersengal, Seongwoo buru-buru turun dari meja dan membenarkan seragamnya memberi kode kepada Daniel untuk mengurus Guanlin dan Hyunbin.

Seperti tidak ada salah Daniel menghampiri Guanlin dan Hyunbin dengan kekehan khasnya, Seongwoo masih berdiam diri di tempatnya. Sisanya datang bersamaan dimana Jaehwan Woojin dan Jonghyun langsung bergabung dengan Daniel, sedangkan Daehwi dan Minhyun menghampiri Seongwoo.

"pajak jadian!" seru Daehwi sambil langsung menggelayut manja ke Seongwoo, "susu pisang kantin ya?" Seongwoo mengacak gemas surai pirang Daehwi melihat Daehwi yang bibirnya sekarang sudah manyun tanda protes. Tawa Minhyun menghilang ketika dia sudah berada dekat dengan Seongwoo, matanya memicing meniliti wajah Seongwoo.

"yak! Kang Daniel!" Daniel bergidik ngeri melihat Minhyun, "apa yang sudah kamu lakukan terhadap Seongwoo!" Daniel mengucapkan ampun berkali-kali ketika Minhyun sedang menghukumnya. Guanlin yang tahu apa maksud dari Minhyun memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah.

Jaehwan melihat tingkah mencurigakan Guanlin tersenyum jahil, "kamu lihat ya tadi?" sayangnya Guanlin tertangkap basah oleh si jahil Jaehwan. "hayo lihat apa aja? Ceritain ke kita" Jaehwan terkikik geli sambil terus mengusili Guanlin, Hyunbin dan Woojin juga mulai ikut-ikutan penasaran dengan apa yang dilihat Guanlin.

"Kim Jaehwan, berhenti bersikap seperti om-om mesum" Seongwoo melotot ketika dirinya hanya di jawab oleh acungan jari tengah dari Jaehwan. "habis kau Kim Jaehwan!" Daehwi hanya menghela nafas dan ikut mendudukan dirinya di samping Jonghyun.

Jonghyun tersenyum melihat tingkah teman-temannya. Canda, tawa, keusilan mereka dia simpan baik-baik. Momen-momen seperti ini, merupakan momen yang sangat berharga. Ketika mereka masih jauh dari kata dewasa, tanggung jawab yang dipikul di pundak mereka masih belum terlalu berat.

Waktu umur mereka masih berjumlah belasan, masih menggenakan seragam dan sepatu yang lusuh karena terlalu banyak bermain. Jika tua nanti mereka akan hidup masing-masing, maka dari itu,

... Ingatlah hari ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continue**

* * *

akhirnya bisa apdet juga :") apaka ini terlalu keju? .. abisan terlalu banyak serangan ongniel dan aku tida kuad. aku pakein lagu babynya justin karena pasti lucu liat daniel perform kaya lil ujin pas episode kedua produce kyaa /as always heboh sendiri. maafin kalo chapter ini mengecewakan huhu :"".

marisa824 : reviewmu sangat membuat semangatku tak akan pernah luntur lagi singing all day long/nyanyi bareng smash/ semoga sampai tamat selalu pas dihati kamu yah :"). anisatul453 : ciaa penasaran ya ciaa. beebless : sama-sama sayangkuh. una na : semua pertanyaanmu terjawab disinihh, jika belum silahkan ketik reg spasi/ga. bbypop : a6 a6, akan selalu kusebut kalo kamu review a6. sky onix : au, kenapa kaga di tembak yak, si danil emg suka bluun. jeonyeona : mari ambyar bersama melihat ongniel :"). guest yang mampir 13 juli : udh di susul nih sama ongniel, mampir lagi ya guest. blackjackrong : makasihh bgtt, btw aku jg ngerasa gitu kok wkwkwk, abis aku takutnya malah kelewatan ongniel semua isinya malah :"). optimusssi : dengan setulus hati saya mau bilang terima kasih :"* aku juga penasaran ehehet, mari kita tunggu kelanjutannya.

(btw maaf ya buat kalian yang mau liat moment howons jadiannya gimana aku ngga masukin secara detail disini karena main charanya kan ongniel, dan aku juga maunya nanti ada lembar tersendiri buat nyeritain couple lain yang ada disini, itupun jika ada yang berminat dilihat dulu tanggapan dari yorobun)


	8. Chapter 8

**TINGKAT DUA**

 **CHAPTER VIII**

 **Kang Daniel x Ong Seongwoo as main character**

 **Typostinya (typo pastinya) Eyd amburadul dan baku/non baku semaunya.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Tidak seperti pasangan JaeWoon dan MinHyunbin yang menggegerkan sekolah ketika mengetahui mereka jadian, untuk kasus OngNiel karena sudah biasa melihat Daniel dan Seongwoo yang keluyuran berduaan maka tidak aneh bagi mereka melihat Daniel dan Seongwoo berjalan beriringan di koridor kelas.

Dua hari belakangan ini menunggu Seongwoo di depan gerbang sekolah sudah menjadi rutinitas Daniel. Berawal dari idenya yang ingin menjemput Seongwoo setiap paginya, yang berakhir dengan tolakan mentah-mentah dari Seongwoo. Maka, jadilah Daniel akan menunggu di dalam mobilnya sampai sosok Seongwoo terlihat di ujung jalan.

Seongwoo sendiri sangat bersyukur ketika hubungannya dengan Daniel tidak diketahui oleh orang lain. Bahkan dia sebenarnya ingin meminta Daniel untuk merahasiakan hubungan mereka berdua, hanya saja dia tahu Daniel akan kecewa nantinya. Seongwoo hanya tidak ingin menambah keributan, seisi sekolah yang pastinya akan heboh jika tahu dia dan Daniel berpacaran.

"rambut kamu berantakan" Daniel membenarkan rambut Seongwoo yang berantakan di bagian depan sambil terus berjalan "oiya? Pasti gara-gara tadi ngejar bus" Seongwoo ikut menurun-nurunkan poninya dengan tangan kanannya. Saking fokusnya Daniel dengan kegiatannya, lama kelamaan jalannya jadi menyamping masih sibuk dengan rambut Seongwoo.

Daniel memfokuskan lagi kegiatannya yang membuat dia jadi berjalan mundur, dimana Seongwoo di hadapannya sudah memasang wajah datarnya "Daniel, jangan jalan kaya gitu nanti kamu terja-" Daniel tiba-tiba terjungkal kebelakang karena tersandung oleh kakinya sendiri "-tuh, benerkan. Aku bilang juga apa"

Daniel dan Seongwoo masih sama. Bodohnya, memalukannya, tidak sadar dirinya, Seongwoo menganggap bahwa Daniel lebih bodoh darinya dan Daniel menganggap Seongwoo lebih bodoh darinya. Tidak sadar bahwa mereka berdua memang sudah di cap pasangan bodoh oleh teman-teman dekat mereka.

* * *

Jonghyun menarik kerah baju Daniel dari belakang, menahannya ketika dia melihat gelagat Daniel yang ingin menghampiri Seongwoo di ujung ruangan. "mau kemana? Mulai sekarang peraturan itu berlaku buat kamu juga Dan" Daniel hanya bisa kembali ke tempatnya sambil cengengesan karena sudah tertangkap basah Jonghyun.

"Daehwi. _Long distance relationship_ juga dilarang" Daniel Jaehwan Hyunbin Guanlin dan Woojin menahan tawa mereka ketika melihat Daehwi juga terkena omelan Jonghyun. Jonghyun mana bisa dikadali, dia tahu Daehwi sering sibuk dengan ponselnya akhir-akhir ini karena berkirim pesan dengan kekasihnya barunya, Bae Jinyoung. _Pitcher_ dari anggota tim baseball sekolah mereka. Daehwi memasukan ponselnya dengan muka di tekuk.

"waktunya cemilan! Sebutkan keinginan kalian dalam waktu 3 detik. Yak, satu dua tiga. waktu habis" Minhyun memukul kepala Seongwoo dengan santainya, dia sudah terbiasa melihat tingkah menyebalkan temannya itu tapi kalau tidak di tindak lanjuti kan bahaya juga.

"kalian mau cemilan apa? Hyunbin ngga ada minuman bersoda ya, suara kamu lagi serak" Minhyun mulai mengurusi pesanan anak-anak tingkat satu, sambil mencatatnya di note ponselnya.

Memang sudah tanggung jawab Seongwoo dan Minhyun yang mengatur pola makan sampai istirahat para anggota eskul, mereka mempunyai grup chat yang jika di tinggal semenit notifnya bisa ratusan. Terkadang isinya sangat penting tapi lebih sering yang tidak penting.

"kamu mau apa?" Raut wajah Hyunbin berubah menjadi serius, dia sedang berfikir keras apa yang dia mau sekarang ini. "kamu mau apa? Cepetan Hyunbin" alis Minhyun mengernyit ketika Hyunbin sudah mulai cengengesan, dia mengantisipasi jawaban aneh yang akan keluar dari mulut Hyunbin "mau kamu" Minhyun menghela nafas, dia mengambil posisi 'balik kanan bubar jalan' meninggalkan Seongwoo yang tangannya masih di tahan oleh Daniel.

Mereka melanjutkan latihan sambil menunggu Minhyun dan Seongwoo kembali. Waktu mereka untuk mempersiapkan penampilan festival sekolah tidaklah banyak lagi. Dua bulan lagi, belum di potong dengan adanya _study tour_ bagi anak tingkat dua dan ujian tengah semester. Sekembalinya Minhyun dan Seongwoo dari kantin, suasana ruang latihan terasa sangat serius.

Terlihat Jonghyun sedang bersama dengan Woojin dan Guanlin, mereka sedang berlatih pelafalan lirik dengan pulpen di bibir mereka. Setelah itu ada Jaehwan dan Daehwi yang sedang mengaransemen lagu, Daniel yang menggerakan tubuhnya membuat koreografi baru di sudut ruangan dan Hyunbin yang sepertinya sedang menulis rap bagian untuknya sendiri.

Hyunbin mengambil uluran botol minuman tanpa menoleh, matanya masih terpaku pada selembaran kertas yang sudah penuh dengan coretan tinta. Dirasa ada yang memperhatikannya, ia menaikan tatapannya yang langsung di sambut oleh wajah Minhyun yang sangat dekat.

Hyunbin belum bisa memproses apapun kecuali dia merasakan pipi kanannya yang basah. Pelakunya, sudah berlari-lari kecil sebelum tertangkap Jonghyun dan kena omel karena sudah berhasil membuyarkan semua yang ada di pikiran Hyunbin. Karena, yang ada di pikiran Hyunbin saat ini hanyalah kecupan kilat Minhyun yang di daratkan di pipi kanannya.

" _pesanan kamu yang tadi. fighting"_ ternyata Minhyun mengabulkan permintaan Hyunbin yang awalnya Hyunbin hanya ingin menggoda kekasihnya itu. "fighting!" seisi ruangan memandang heran ke arah Hyunbin yang tiba-tiba berteriak menyemangati dirinya sendiri. Terkecuali Minhyun, yang sedang tersenyum dengan sembunyi-bunyi.

* * *

Guanlin melangkahkan kakinya ke arah ruang musik sekolah. Dia terlihat terburu-buru namun langkahnya sangat hati-hati supaya tidak menimbulkan bunyi. Dia mengendap-endap ketika telah sampai di depan ruang musik, pintu ruang musik tidak tertutup rapat sehingga dentingan piano bisa terdengar sampai luar.

Guanlin berani bertaruh, bahwa dia bukan seorang penguntit. Tetapi yang dia lakukan adalah mengagumi. Setiap hari jumat sehabis kegiatan eskulnya, dia akan menyempatkan diri mengunjungi ruang musik untuk melihat seseorang yang sudah dianggapnya seperti malaikat. Disana ada seorang Park Jihoon, pemuda manis yang sangat populer semenjak dia menginjakan kakinya di sekolah ini.

Guanlin menjadi salah satu dari sekian banyak orang yang sudah terpesona dengan Jihoon. Guanlin sering secara terang-terangan tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya melihat Jihoon tertawa, atau mempunyai berbagai alasan supaya dia bisa ke kelas temannya Dongbin dimana Jihoon berada di kelas yang sama.

Guanlin juga tidak kalah populernya dengan Jihoon, siapa yang tidak tahu anak yang berasal dari Taipei yang mempunyai kulit pucat dan bibir merah layaknya vampire yang ada di film-film romansa barat. Pembawaannya yang cool dan tidak mencari perhatian, justru membuat orang semakin penasaran dengan Guanlin.

Suaranya berat, senyum yang menawan dan mahir berolah raga menambah poin plus untuk Guanlin. Tapi Guanlin yang seperti itu akan menghilang jika berhadapan dengan Park Jihoon, Guanlin bahkan bisa tersenyum bodoh hanya karena melihat tingkah menggemaskan Jihoon. Ya, cinta memang terkadang memiliki topeng yang bisa membuat siapapun nampak aneh.

"oh, dia memainkan lagu ini lagi" Guanlin menyadari bahwa Jihoon lebih sering memainkan nada-nada yang menyayat hati. Jika di luar dia terlihat sebagai anak yang ceria dan bersemangat, Maka di ruang musik ini tidak ada Park Jihoon yang seperti itu.

Guanlin bersiap untuk duduk namun dia tidak menyadari bahwa tasnya tidak tertutup sehingga menyebabkan sesuatu keluar dari sana. "ah! _shit_ " umpatnya ketika tangannya tidak bisa menggapai bola baseball yang sudah menggelinding ke arah Jihoon. Dia mengutuk Daehwi yang menitipkan bola kekasihnya yang tertinggal ketika mereka berdua sedang berkencan kepadanya dirinya.

Jihoon menghentikan permainan pianonya dan memandang heran bola baseball yang sekarang sudah berada di dekat kakinya. "siapa disana?" suaranya bergetar walaupun dia sudah berusaha untuk menguatkan dirinya sendiri. "kalau kamu ngga keluar aku akan teriak" Jihoon terkejut melihat anak jangkung yang muncul dari balik pintu sambil meringis.

"Guanlin?" Guanlin hanya bisa manggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. "ahh, harusnya aku ngga perlu kaget lagi" kata Jihoon sambil terkekeh. "aku tahu kamu suka ngeliatin aku" belum sempat Guanlin membantah Jihoon sudah memotongnya duluan "dan itu bikin iri orang-orang loh" Jihoon tertawa lagi melihat ekspresi melongo Guanlin.

"apa ada yang lucu padaku?" Guanlin mengoreksi penampilannya sendiri, Jihoon mengangguk-angguk "kamu yang lucu" Guanlin menundukan kepalanya dang menggeleng-gelengkannya, merutuki kebodohan yang dia perbuat sehingga menjadi bahan tertawaan Jihoon.

"kenapa kamu selalu memainkan lagu yang sama?" tawa Jihoon terhenti ketika Guanlin mengajukan pertanyaan untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan, yang membuat hatinya merasa sesak. "kamu tahu lagu itu?" Guanlin mengangguk "kiss the rain, salah satu pianis kesukaanku" mata Jihoon terlihat berkaca-kaca, dia senang Guanlin mengetahui lagu itu.

"kamu bisa main piano?" Jihoon mulai memainkan kembali piano di hadapannya.

"sedikit"

"boleh aku lihat kamu main piano?"

Mana mungkin Guanlin menolak permintaan Jihoon. Jihoon menggeser posisi duduknya dan menepuk-nepuk kursi pertanda bahwa Guanlin untuk duduk disampingnya. Guanlinpun mendudukan dirinya di samping Jihoon, posisi mereka sangat dekat, lengan mereka sampai bersentuhan.

Jihoon terkejut ketika Guanlin mulai memainkan lagu yang sangat familiar di telinganya, pikirannya langsung terbawa ke masa-masa itu. Dimana dia duduk di pangkuan ayahnya di depan piano kesayangan ayahnya, jemari kecilnya di bimbing oleh jemari besar nan hangat ayahnya. Pandangannya yang terarah kepada jemari Guanlin mengabur.

Lagu ini, fairy tale. Merupakan lagu ciptaan ayahnya, dia merasa senang ketika karya ayahnya masih ada yang menyukainya. Lagu ini diciptakan ayahnya khusus untuk dirinya, sebagai hadiah ulang tahunnya yang ketujuh. Jihoon tidak bisa menahan lagi air matanya yang terjatuh begitu saja tepat diatas tangan kiri Guanlin.

Permainan Guanlin terhenti, dia sangat terkejut melihat Jihoon yang sedang menahan tangisnya. "Jihoon.." Jihoon tersentak ketika tangan Guanlin menuntunnya untuk menyadarkan kepalanya di bahu Guanlin. Bahunya di tepu-tepuk menenangkan, Guanlin tidak bertanya apapun kepadanya.

Jihoon menyerukan wajahnya ke leher Guanlin, menangis sekencang-kencangnya. Dia sudah tidak bisa menahannya sendiri lagi, dia merindukan ayahnya. Ayahnya yang sekarang sudah tiada, yang tersisa hanyalah karya-karya ciptaannya. Guanlin tahu, pasti Jihoon mempunyai alasan tersendiri, kenapa dia selalu berada di ruang musik sendirian pada hari jumat.

Guanlin membiarkan Jihoon menumpahkan segala kesedihannya di bahunya, dia merasakan kemejanya sudah basah oleh air mata Jihoon. Tidak akan bertanya ataupun mencari tahu, hanya membiarkan Jihoon menumpahkan segala kesedihannya di pundaknya. Setelah dirasa sudah baikan, Jihoon menegakan kembali badannya. Matanya bengkak, hidungnya memerah, wajahnya basah oleh air matanya.

"makasih" Guanlin hanya menatapnya "aku senang sekali salah satu pianis kesukaanmu adalah ayahku" Guanlin merasakan sesak di dadanya secara tiba-tiba. Pianis yang dimaksud Jihoon adalah ayahnya itu sudah meninggal beberapa tahun yang lalu, dia ingat dia juga menangisi kepergian pianis kesukaannya itu. Pantas Jihoon selalu memainkan lagu karyanya, tapi kenapa hari jumat..

"ayahku meninggal karena kecelakaan di perjalanan menuju kesekolah untuk melihat kelulusanku" ya, Guanlin tahu itu, waktu itu dia melihat berita pianis kesukaannya meninggal di lokasi tabrakan "dan itu hari jumat" tapi dia baru mengetahui bahwa itu adalah hari jumat dan bertepatan dengan hari kelulusan Jihoon. "aku sangat menyesal. Aku berteriak padanya, memaksanya untuk hadir di acara kelulusanku"

Guanlin membeku, dia tidak tahu harus bekata apa kepada Jihoon. "tidak usah merasa bersalah" Jihoon menyadari ekspresi dari Guanlin mencoba untuk mencairkan suasana. "mau memainkan lagunya bersama-sama? Aku rasa dia sedang memperhatikan kita sekarang" Jihoon memaksakan senyumnya, tangannya sudah bersiap untuk memainkan piano.

Guanlin mengangguk dan ikut mempersiapkan posisinya "bagaimana kalau kita mainkan lagu kesukaan ayahmu?" Jihoon mengangguk dan memulai permainan 'ini river flows in you' batin Guanlin. Guanlin ikut memainkan piano dimana Jihoon yang memainkan nada utamanya. Permainan mereka berdua sangat harmonis, Jihoon merasa dia kembali ke masa dimana dia bermain berdua dengan ayahnya.

Jihoon tersenyum, akhirnya dia bisa merasakan kebahagiaan lagi dalam bermain piano, hatinya tenang dan damai. Tidak diselimuti rasa bersalah yang menyesakan seperti yang ia rasakan selama ini. Dia bernafas lega ketika dia dan Guanlin berhasil menyelesaikan lagu ayahnya dengan sempurna.

Jihoon menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Guanlin bermaksud untuk mengucapkan terima kasih, namun yang dia lihat justru senyum Guanlin yang sangat tulus ke arahnya. Dia bisa melihat dirinya sendiri pada pantulan kedua mata Guanlin, baru kali itu di dalam hidupnya dia ingin terus bersama dengan seseorang selain ayah dan ibunya, yaitu Guanlin.

* * *

Daniel memandang iri ke arah Jaehwan dan Sewoon yang sudah berjalan menjauhinya dengan bergandengan tangan. Setelah selesai latihan Daniel memang lebih sering bersama dengan Jaehwan dan Sewoon, pertama mengantar Jaehwan untuk menjemput Sewoon lalu mereka bertiga bersama menuju jemputan masing-masing.

Tapi kali ini dia sudah bertekad akan mengantar kekasih barunya, dia juga ingin seperti Hyunbin Jaehwan bahkan Woojin yang sering pulang bersama dengan kekasih mereka. Daniel menyandarkan punggungnya ke loker sambil memainkan ponselnya, menunggu Seongwoo yang harus menyerahkan berkas ke ruang osis terlebih dahulu.

"Dan?" Daniel menorehkan kepalanya saat mendengar suara yang paling dia sukai memangil namanya. "kenapa masih disini?" Seongwoo memandang bingung Daniel yang sedang mengucek-ngucek sudut matanya. Seongwoo tahu Daniel memiliki beberapa kebiasaan seperti, mengigiti kukunya, memilin-milin ujung kemejanya, dan satu lagi yang sedang dilakukan oleh Daniel sekarang, mengucek sudut matanya.

"jangan terlalu kencang" Seongwoo memegang tangan Daniel untuk mencegah mata Daniel memerah, namun justru tangannya langsung di gengam oleh Daniel. "hari ini, aku antar pulang ya?" Seongwoo menggeleng. "kenapa?" Seongwoo melepaskan genggaman Daniel "pokoknya ngga bisa" dan berjalan melewati Daniel.

Seongwoo terpaksa berbalik ketika tangannya di tahan oleh Daniel "jelasin ke aku kenapa kita ngga bisa kaya yang lain?"

"Daniel, jangan kaya anak kecil"

"emangnya kita udah dewasa?"

Seongwoo terkisap, bukan karena nada bicara Daniel yang meninggi dan sedikit membentak tetapi karena omongan Daniel yang benar adanya.

Mereka belum cukup dewasa, jalan mereka masih panjang. Apa yang membedakan Seongwoo dengan anak-anak lain, apa yang membedakan Seongwoo dengan Daniel, kenapa Seongwoo selalu takut dalam mengambil keputusan tidak seperti anak-anak lainnya.

Daniel mearik Seongwoo ke dalam dekapannya, dia merasa bersalah telah meninggikan suaranya dan membuat Seongwoo sampai berdiam diri seperti ini. "maafin aku, aku ngga maksud buat bentak kamu" Daniel dapat merasakan Seongwoo mengangguk.

Seongwoo dilahirkan di keluarga yang sederhana, dia banyak belajar tentang kesederhanaan di dalamnya. Ibunya sering berpesan agar kelak Seongwoo dapat mencintai dan mendapat pasangan hidup yang sederhana pula.

Seongwoo takut, takut setengah mati jika keluarganya akan menolak kehadiran Daniel. Seongwoo merasa tertampar oleh kenyataan. Seakan hidup terus-terusan ingin mengingatkannya bahwa ada sekat antara mereka berdua yang tak ditembus.

Sekarang, saat ini saja, Seongwoo ingin bersikap egois. dia ingin melupakan semua orang, mengabaikan dunia, dan melupakan asal usul latar belakangnya. tanpa beban dan tuntutan, dia ingin mencintai Daniel dengan seutuhnya. Seseorang yang mau memberikan segalanya, tanpa perlu meminta apa-apa padanya.

Maka berakhirlah Seongwoo disini, telinganya berkali-kali menangkap kekehan kecil yang berakhir dengan dehaman orang disampingnya. Duduknya tidak bisa diam, seperti tidak bisa menahan aura kegembiraan yang keluar dari gerak tubuhnya. Berkali-kali mencoba bersikap tenang dan sok _cool_ tetapi selalu gagal.

"ya. Kang, jangan norak. kita cuman naik bis" Seongwoo dapat melihat Daniel langsung memasang wajah sok tenangnya lagi walaupun dia berani bertaruh, sudut bibir Daniel berkedut ingin tersenyum.

Daniel senang bukan main, ketika Seongwoo menyetujui untuk diantar pulang. Walaupun dengan syarat tidak perlu menggunakan mobilnya, dan Daniel menjadi dua kali lipat lebih senang karena bisa menghabiskan waktu lebih banyak dengan Seongwoo. Dari sekolah mereka harus berjalan sampai ke halte bis dan menunggu bis datang.

Daniel menoleh ketika Seongwoo mengusap pelipisnya "capek ya? panas?" Daniel antara tersentuh dan gemas melihat Seongwoo bersikap manis kepadanya, Seongwoo terlihat sangat mengkhawatirkannya. Daniel menggenggam tangan Seongwoo dan meletakannya diatas pahanya "ngga capek, ngga panas" dan memberikan senyuman terbaiknya kepada Seongwoo.

* * *

Seongwoo kasihan melihat Daniel yang harus berjalan dan menaiki transportasi umum seperti tadi, di tambah mereka juga harus berjalan kaki lagi dari halte menuju rumah Seongwoo seperti sekarang ini.

"aku udah ngga sabar mau ketemu mama kamu" Seongwoo hanya menggumam sebagai jawaban, karena dia sedang sibuk berjalan mengikuti garis putih jalanan. Daniel mengikutinya di garis putih yang besebrangan dengan Seongwoo.

"nyawa kita cuman ada tiga ya dan, inget kita lagi jalan di jembatan yang bawahnya banyak ikan hiunya" Seongwoo menjelaskan aturan main ketika melihat Daniel sudah mulai bergabung dengannya. Daniel mengangguk mengerti "yang menang boleh minta apa aja ke yang kalah" tantang Daniel ke Seongwoo. "siapa takut!"

Daniel tidak bisa menahan tawanya melihat wajah Seongwoo yang di tekuk masam oleh yang punya. Seongwoo kalah telak, dia jatuh tiga kali berturut-turut karena mendapat gangguan dari anak kembar yang melintas hendak membeli kudapan. Daniel masih ingat nama kedua anak itu Lee Seoeon dan Seojun.

"sebutkan satu permintaan" Seongwoo sudah menerima kekalahannya, sekarang dia sudah berlagak menjadi jin dari lampu ajaib yang di temukan aladin. Firasat Seongwoo tidak enak ketika melihat Daniel memasang wajah menyebalkannya, menarik turunkan alisnya. "tunggu. Simpen dulu permintaannya kita sudah sampai" Seongwoo berlari kecil menuju rumahnya yang sudah terlihat olehnya, Daniel mengikutinya sambil terkekeh.

Rumah Seongwoo tidak besar ataupun kecil, bertingkat dua dan memiliki pagar putih setinggi dada. "sampai disini saja tuan Kang" Seongwoo mencegah langkah Daniel yang ingin memasuki halaman rumahnya. "ya. bukannya aku tadi bilang kalau aku mau ketemu sama mama kamu"

Seongwoo membulatkan matanya dan buru-buru menutup pintu gerbang sebelum Daniel berhasil masuk ke dalam. "buat apa?" posisi mereka kini berhadapan dengan pagar yang menjadi pembatas mereka. "tentu saja menyapa" Seongwoo menggerutu di dalam hatinya, terkadang memiliki kekasih yang terlalu _gentleman_ tidak enak juga.

"nanti aku saja yang salamin"

"ngga bisa, itu makin ngga sopan"

"tolong ya, ibuku belum jadi mertuamu Daniel"

"tapi dia akan jadi mertuaku Seongwoo"

Gerakan tarik menarik pagar itu terhenti ketika masing-masing dari mereka baru menyadari apa yang terucap dari bibir mereka. Keduanya menjadi salah tingkah terhadap satu sama lain.

"Seongwoo?" Seongwoo buru-buru menghampiri orang yang baru saja memanggilnya dan membantu membawakan barangnya, itu kakaknya. Daniel membungkuk dan memperkenalkan diri dengan sopan ketika melihat tatapan keheranan dari kakaknya Seongwoo. Daniel tidak menyadari adanya perubahan raut wajah dari kakaknya Seongwoo ketika dia memperkenalkan diri.

Seongwoo tidak bisa menahan senyumnya, hari ini dia sangat senang. Pertama, Daniel mengantarnya pulang. Kedua, Daniel menuruti permohonannya untuk segera pulang dan lain kali saja bertemu dengan ibunya. Dan yang ketiga, ketakutannya akan reaksi keluarganya terhadap Daniel tidaklah benar.

"berhenti mencari masalah, dan fokuslah pada belajarmu" Seongwoo mendongakan kepalanya dan melihat kakaknya sedang bersedekap dengan wajah seriusnya. Seongwoo tahu bahwa kakaknya bukan tipe orang yang pemarah, maka jika kakaknya sudah bersikap seperti ini berarti kakaknya sedang benar-benar marah.

"bukankah kamu bilang bahwa mereka semua mengerikan. Anak-anak kaya itu. Tapi kenapa sekarang malah berpacaran dengan salah satunya" Seongwoo menunduk dan meremas ujung seragamnya.

"Dia berbeda.."

"jika ibu tahu dia bisa sangat khawatir"

"Daniel berbeda kak" Seongwoo sedikit meninggikan suaranya.

"Seongwoo jangan naif. Mereka bisa melakukan apa saja terhadap orang seperti kita, termaksud mempermainkan kita"

Seongwoo sudah ingin membantah kakaknya ketika ibunya keluar dari arah dapur dan memandang mereka berdua dengan tatapan keheranan. Untuk menghindari pertanyaan ibunya, Seongwoo melangkahkan kakinya melarikan diri menuju kamarnya.

Tidak selalu orang lari dari sesuatu karena ketakutan atau ancaman. Kita juga bisa pergi karena kebencian, kesedihan, ataupun karena harapan. Maka Seongwoo memilih alasan yang keempat.

* * *

Seongwoo buru-buru menghampiri Sewoon dan membantunya membereskan barang-barangnya yang berserakan di koridor. Sewoon tanpa Jaehwan, merupakan mainan yang menarik bagi anak-anak yang suka menindas di sekolah ini.

Sewoon menerima uluran buku dari Seongwoo "terima kasih" ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

Seongwoo mengangguk, dia memperhatikan Sewoon yang memasukan bukunya ke dalam tasnya "berat ya?" Sewoon menaikan kedua alisnya pertanda dia tidak begitu mengerti maksud Seongwoo.

"orang-orang seperti kita, berada di lingkungan seperti ini" Sewoon yang sudah mengerti maksud dari Seongwoo tersenyum menenangkan.

"iya memang, rasanya seperti mau menyerah berkali-kali. Tapi, bukankah kita sudah memiliki kekuatan kita masing-masing?" Sewoon mengedikan kepalanya dan Seongwoo menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang. Seongwoo dapat melihat Jonghyun Minhyun Jaehwan dan Daniel yang sedang bercanda sambil menuju ke arahnya.

"hidup ini adalah perjalanan panjang dan tidak selalu mulus. pada hari ke berapa dan pada jam ke berapa, kita tidak pernah tahu, rasa sakit apa yang harus kita lalui" Seongwoo kembali menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Sewoon.

"kita punya mereka, sumber kekuatan kita. Kalau kita sudah menyerah di tahap ini, bagaimana kita menghadapi masa depan kita nanti? Yang bisa jadi tanpa mereka" Seongwoo merasa sangat tertusuk dengan kata-kata Sewoon. Dia merasa dirinya sangat lemah, rapuh dan juga pengecut.

"ya! apa yang kalian berdua lakukan? Ayo keruang latihan" omelan Minhyun menyadarkan lamunan Seongwoo. "apa ada yang mengganggu kalian?" di susul dengan suara berat Daniel. Sedangkan tuan Kim Jaehwan yang terhormat, sedang memeriksa apakah ada goresan yang di dapat Sewoon. "kalian seharusnya jangan berada jauh dari kita" sekarang Jonghyun bahkan sudah ikut-ikutan khawatir.

Seongwoo dan Sewoon terkekeh, dan saling bertukar pandang dengan penuh arti "kita tidak selemah itu" ucap mereka bersamaan, dan membuat yang lainnya ikut tertawa. Mereka meneruskan langkahnya menuju ruang latihan.

Seongwoo berjalan sambil melihat keluar jendela, dimana daun-daun berguguran dan bergerak mengikuti kemauan angin. Benar, kehidupan akan terus berjalan. Ketika kau kehilangan semangat, maka ingatlah..

' _Kehidupan ini seperti daun yang jatuh..Biarkanlah angin yang menerbangkannya.'_

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continue**

* * *

adalah.. ngga tau lagi mau bilang ada beberapa kejadian yang beneran terjadi /apasih. pertama aku masukin lee twins disini dan Ongniel beneran jadi guest di rots dong! kedua yang daniel jalan mundur.. ternyata daniel jalan mundur beneran pas dia mau syuting happy together dong! oiya, maapin aku dong! gabisa update kilat dong!

makasih dong! buat yang udh review dong!

bbypop : kasih tau gak ya pacarnya daehwi siapa. optimusssi : aku syenang karena aku emg mau nunjukin sisi woojin yang petakilan dan kamu sadar itu :"") makasih ya reviewnya sangat menyemangati sekalii. sky onix : ehehet, aku kira bakal gagal ongniel momentnya, heeh aku suka sajak2 sama lirik2 lagu yang bagus jd kumasukan disinihh, makasih yaa penyemangatnya! otaya : parahh kan, emg rata2 gua disini ngambil dari yg ada disekitar gua waktu jaman tingkat dua :") duh jadi takut panwink momennya gagal. optimuskomurola : aku sedang mencoba adil dengan pairing2 lainya juga yahhh :*. jeonyeona : syukurlah kejunya tidak gagal :"). minhyunbinho : MAKASIH SAYANGKOH SEKARANG SUDAH MAU MEREVIEW :")) aku jg lg nostalgia loh btw. una na : iyanih akhirnyah :"). pjh9929 : huhuhu itu emg tujuanku sih mau bikin ff ini walaupun ga seemejing author yg lain tp seengganya worth it untuk di baca :")

(untuk panwink momentnya aku sarankan dengerin lagunya juga ya, itu lagu2nya yiruma. soalnya panwink momen disini aku ambil dari kisah temenku jadi ini based on true story yang aku lebay2kan.)

kritik dan saran sangat di harapkan untuk ff ini menjadi lebih baik :"*


	9. Chapter 9

Halo semua..

aku disini bukan untuk update chapter baru tapi untuk memberitahu kalau selanjutnya setiap ceritaku yang aku post disini ataupun yang mau aku tulis nanti akan di upload di wattpad. Karena aku susah sekali untuk akses ini, jadi aku putuskan untuk pindah ke wattpad. Aku berterimakasih banget sama kalian yang sudah mau membaca ceritaku bahkan kalian meninggalkan jejak review kalian yang bener-bener membuat aku semangat nulis kalau aku lagi down. Aku minta maaf juga karena sudah menelantarkan, memphpkan kalian semua. aku ingin sekali melanjutkan cerita-cerita yang aku buat disini, dan baca review-review kalian, tapi susah sekali untuk update di ffn. Aku bahkan mau berhenti aja tadinya, tapi aku engga enak juga kalau menggantung seperti ini tanpa ada pemberitahuan. Jadi aku putusin aku akan melanjutkannya di wattpad, karena lebih mudah dipakai sama aku. Aku minta maaf sekali sama kalian semua, aku tahu kalian kecewa. Tapi kalau kalian masih sudi untuk membaca tulisan-tulisanku, aku ada di wattpad dengan uname yang sama yaitu : hellopeaches.

Aku berharap bisa ketemu lagi sama kalian semua, apalagi untuk kalian yang sudah baca fanficku ini dari awal. Sekali lagi aku minta maaf dan terima kasih sebanyak-banyaknya buat kalian.

Yorobun? Sarangheyooo!


End file.
